Te amaré por siempre
by Amante Robsten
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera elegido quedarse con Edward, sí se hubiera ido por el camino fácil? ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Bella podrá darse cuenta de esto antes de perder definitivamente a Edward? es más ¿Podrá recuperar a Edward o él ya tendrá planes con... si... esa vampira rubia llamada Tanya?
1. Chapter 1

Y bueno aquí estoy, empezando ésta nueva historia...

* * *

Prólogo

Hay veces en la vida en que uno toma decisiones que en ese momento cree que son correctas, pero después la vida misma te demuestra que no es así, por muy fácil que parezca esa decisión no es la correcta, al menos no para ti. Después de eso tenemos dos opciones, dos caminos que se nos presentan ante esta decisión. Uno asimilar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones y continuar con esa decisión que al fin y al cabo decidimos para nosotros mismos, en resumen continuar con esa decisión y que sea lo que tenga que ser. O bien el camino número dos, resarcir la decisión que hemos tomado y no conformarnos con la desdicha a la que nos llevó la primera decisión. El último camino no siempre depende de nosotros, a veces depende de otra persona y es ahí dónde radica la cuestión de la dificultad del segundo camino. Pero ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que la vida era fácil?

Que tomes un pasaje distinto que te encontraste por el camino no implica que sea tu destino y así sucede con las personas que te encuentres con alguien no quiere decir que sea tu destino sino simplemente forma parte del camino para llegar a ese destino.

¿Qué camino tomarías? ¿Prefieres esforzarte un poco más y conseguir lo que en verdad quieres o simplemente te conformarás con ese pasaje que te desvió de tu verdadero destino?

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí arranca esta nueva aventura, espero les guste. Como ven esta historia trata de lo que hubiera pasado si Bella se quedara con Jacob en Eclipse, claro desde mi punto de vista. Para aquellos que leyeron Mi Primo Perfecto bueno esta historia no tendrá tanto lemmon, irá despació.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el primer capítulo, disfrutenlo divinuras! Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita muy especial mi amiga Twilighter Emmy te quiero!

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi decisión, de la pelea con los neófitos, de la pelea de Edward y Seth con Victoria, una semana que había dejado de ser la chica vampiro para convertirme en la chica lobo, recuerdo que lo peor de todo fue el haberle dado a conocer mi decisión a Edward. Después del beso con Jacob y darme cuenta que también lo amaba decidí que lo mejor era que estuviera con él, no tendría que cambiar para estar con él, no tendría que alejarme de mi familia y renunciar a "esa" experiencia humana, sé que Edward había prometido que lo haríamos y que me transformaría después de casarnos pero sé también que encontraría todo tipo de excusas para aplazarlo, para aplazar mi transformación, por Jacob no tendría que cambiar, todo sería sencillo, tan sencillo como respirar… o eso es lo que yo esperaba.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Estás bien Bella?- me preguntó Edward._

_-Si Edward, pero tu ¿no te hizo daño?- el negó con la cabeza._

_Ahora venía lo más difícil, era un monstruo por hacerle este daño a un ser tan puro como él, aunque él no pensara lo mismo, no merecía que alguien como él me amara con la intensidad que lo hacía, y lo peor de todo es que no quería que se fuera de mi vida, quería que continuara a mi lado, que siguiera en mi vida porque estoy segura que si se iba moriría, pero quería intentar sobrevivir con él siendo mi amigo aunque si él decía que no, lo aceptaría, no le diría lo mucho que me dolería. Pero Jacob me ofrecía una forma de vivir en la que no tenía que vivir con cuidado, podía disfrutar de todas las experiencias de una pareja al lado de mi familia, sin necesidad de despedirme._

_-Edward…_

_-Lo sé Bella, sé cuál es tu decisión y como te prometí siempre estaría a tu lado sea cual sea tu decisión._

_-Pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero decirte? ¿Acaso ya puedes leerme la mente?- quizá solo era el vinculo de pareja que teníamos, pero él sonrió con tristeza y negó._

_-No, Alice ya no ve tu futuro y eso sólo implica una cosa- me dijo, cierto Alice._

_-Edward lo lamento tanto- no sabía cómo continuar, ya no podía continuar, mi pecho tenía un enorme hoyo que impedía que me saliera la voz, sabía que el dolor que lo embargaba era igual o mayor de lo que había sentido yo cuando él me dejo._

_-No tienes porque amor, esa es la decisión que es mejor para ti, y lo único que yo quiero es que tu estés bien y seas feliz con quien tú quieras, solo te pido eso, que seas feliz- mis lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos, y él lo único que hizo fue quitarlas con sus labios pero inmediatamente se aparto- no llores, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto._

_-Edward no quiero que salgas de mi vida, quiero que sigas en mi vida, que pertenezcas a ella- ahora venía la parte difícil._

_-Por supuesto Bella, una vez te dije que sería lo que tú quisieras y si quieres eso, seré tu amigo, solo… solo te pido que me des un tiempo para hacerme a la idea, para asimilarlo._

_Fin del flash back_

Ahora estaba tirada en mi cama, no podía creer que ya haya pasado una semana sin ver a Edward, sin ver a mi familia de vampiros, todos habían prometido seguir siendo mis amigos y apoyarme a pesar de ya no ser la pareja de Edward, recuerdo la cara de Esme de pena y miedo por Edward, la cara de Carlisle fingiendo comprensión, la cara de Emmet triste, la cara de Rosalie llena de furia por el dolor que le causaba a su hermano, la cara de Jasper inexpresiva, pero la cara de Alice fue la que me perturbo e hizo que el dolor fuera más intenso, en su cara había confusión, dolor, traición. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- me incorpore en la cama, entro Charlie por la puerta.

-Jacob está abajo- me aviso, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-En un minuto bajo- Charlie salió de mi habitación, me senté en la cama y vi un par de fotos que tenía en mi buró de Edward y yo abrazándonos, por respeto a Jacob tendría que guardar todos esos recuerdos de mi amor por Edward, pero en este momento no me sentía del todo lista para desprenderme de todo.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, al entrar a la sala ahí estaba Jacob con Charlie, en cuanto me vio se paró del sillón y vino a mí con una enorme sonrisa, lástima que no fuera reflejo de la mía, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, no podía borrar de mi cabeza el dolor que le había provocado a mi vampiro y a mi hermana vampira, pero esto era lo mejor, sabía que cualquier decisión que haya tomado me iba a doler, pero como dije… pasaría.

-Vine a ver si quieres ir conmigo a una fogata- tomo una de mis manos y acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de esta.

-Amm la verdad me duele un poco la cabeza- le dije.

-Anda, Seth quiere verte, además estoy seguro que eso te ayudará con tu dolor de cabeza- Seth otro que no había estado de acuerdo con mi decisión, él mismo me había dicho que estaba feliz por Jacob pero sabía que estaba haciendo mal.

-Seth- susurre- amm si supongo que puede ayudar- me dirigí a las escaleras- solo voy por una chamarra.

-Voy contigo- dijo Jacob.

-Ah, ah- dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza- no se permiten chicos allá arriba Jake- sonreí ante el comentario de mi papá, si sólo supiera que Edward se la pasaba o se la había pasado en mi habitación.

-Ahorita bajo-subí corriendo las escaleras, tome la primera chamarra que vi y salí del cuarto, baje corriendo las escaleras. Jake se encontraba esperándome en la puerta- Vámonos, papá regreso al rato voy con Jake a la fogata.

-Temprano en casa Jake- le advirtió Charlie.

-Si jefe- Jacob me tomo de la mano y caminamos al carro, me abrió la puerta y me subí al lugar del copiloto. Jacob se subió al carro y arranco.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de la fogata?- le pregunte.

-Pues la manada sigue feliz por haber vencido a todo ese ejercito de neófitos- sonreí ante el entusiasme de esos chicos después de derrotar a los neófitos, ahora creían que podrían contra lo que sea que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Me los imagino, en especial a Paul, con su egocentrismo- no es que Paul me cayera mal pero tenía un exceso de ego.

-Si en especial él- Jacob sonrió porque sabía a lo que pensaba.

Llegamos a la reserva, Jacob se bajo del carro, espere a que me abriera la puerta pero se me olvidaba que él no era mi amable caballero, por lo que me baje del carro y camine hasta donde estaba Jacob, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia donde todos estaban.

-Hola- salude a algunos chicos que se acercaban.

-Hola Bella- se escuchó varias voces al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y Billy?- le pregunte a Jacob.

-No ha venido, se ha encontrado un poco cansado, además esta fogata es para jóvenes, y mi viejo ya no lo es tanto- lo dijo en tono burlón- no creo que nos aguantara el ritmo.

-Eso quisieras Jake- escuchamos la voz de Billy detrás de nosotros, Jake solo se encogió de hombros, sonreí ante eso- Hola Bella.

-Hola Billy, me alegro de que tengas mejores compañías ahora- oh no, como si no tuviera suficiente ya.

-No considero que antes haya tenido malas compañías Billy, las considero igual de buenas que Jacob y la manada- Jacob me soltó la mano ante el hecho de haberlo comparado con los "chupasangres" como él les decía, voltee a verlo, pero él me ignoró

-Supongo que es tu falta de objetividad lo que te hace decir eso- dijo Billy avanzando en la silla de ruedas, no quería comenzar una discusión con mi nuevo suegro por lo que no dije nada, camine al lado de Jake en silencio hasta llegar a la fogata.

-Hey hola Bella- me saludo un Seth entusiasmado.

-Hola Seth- lo abrace, en definitiva era como mi hermano menor.

Al llegar a la bola que ya estaba reunidos alrededor de la fogata, salude a todos con un simple "Hola" lanzado al aire que fue respondido por un coro de "Hola, Bella"

-¿Estás molesto?- le pregunté a Jake en cuanto nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata.

-Sabes cuánto odio a los chupasangres como para que nos compares con ellos- y claro el súper oído de la manada todos voltearon a verme enojados por lo que dijo Jacob, todos menos Seth, él era el único razonable en esta manada.

-¡Nosotros no somos como esa bola de malditos chupasangre!- me gritó Leah- Nosotros no matamos personas.

-Ellos tampoco- salté a la defensiva de mis vampiros, es cierto que ya no formaba parte de esa familia pero siempre los defendería, sacaría la cara por ellos- Ellos son las personas más puras e inocentes que he visto.

-¡Ellos no son personas!- grito Paul- solo son una bola de parásitos.

-¡Basta!- grite.

-Bella, la verdad duele, pero es la verdad- me dijo Jacob, me levante y comencé a caminar- ¿A dónde vas?

-Me largo de aquí Jacob, no puedes pretender que me quede a escuchar como hablan mal de mis amigos- me di la media vuelta y continúe caminando, pero sentí una mano detenerme.

-Lo lamento Bella, pero creo que es hora de que te olvides de ellos- esperaba que lo que estaba diciendo no lo dijeran enserio, pero no había rastro de broma en su rostro.

-¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo?- le pregunte.

-Si Bella, te lo pido, no puedes continuar viéndolos, por esto nuevo que acaba de empezar- dijo señalándonos a él y a mí.

-Lo lamento Jacob, pero no puedes pretender que me aleje de personas que son parte de mí, no de mi vida si no de mí, sería como pedirme que deje una parte de mí- le dije, tenía que entender que lo había elegido a él porque sabía que los Cullen estarían a mi lado, que ÉL estaría a mi lado aún cuando ya no estábamos juntos.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada, Jake tienes que aceptarlo, no te digo que me dejes porque no es una decisión tuya, pero si pido que comprendas- él se quedo viendo a la nada sin contestarme- ¿Ahora me vas a llevar o le llamo a E…- ¡Oh por Dios! Estuve a punto de decir que llamaría a Edward-… a Charlie?- termine de decir.

-Yo te llevo, perdoname sí, es sólo que creí que esta decisión implicaba que tenías planeado alejarte de ellos- fruncí mi ceño- pero veo que no es así.

-Jamás podría pensar en alejarme de ellos, como te dije Jake son parte de mí, son mis amigos y para dejarte claro, no quiero empezar con mentiras, Edward sigue siendo muy importante para mí- su cara se oscureció ante eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Edward seguría siendo lo más importante en mi vida sólo que de diferente manera.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les parecio? ¿Algún review?

Un capítulo muy pequeñito lo sé, con trabajos lo termine, no he estado en casa estos días, he andado en el hospital y a penas salí hoy, y en cuanto lo hice me puse a escribir esto. Los siguientes capítulos serán cortitos también. Todos los capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Bella. Espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana pero esta vez no prometo actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, no sé que les parezca, espero este siendo de su agrado. Recuerdes que ningún personaje (por el momento) me pertenecen. Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV**

El transcurso de regreso a casa había sido un poco incomodo porque Jake si se había dado cuenta que había estado a punto de mencionar a Edward, trate de disculparme diciéndole que era por la costumbre de que siempre lo llamaba a él para recogerme cuando iba a La Push. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue irme directo a la cama, me metí a mi cama sin quitarme la ropa ni nada, los últimos días me pesaba hacer todo, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, ya había pasado una semana sin verlo, sin ver a Alice ¿Cómo lo había soportado? No lo sé. Recostada en la cama voltee a ver la ventana a la espera de que apareciera mi visitante nocturno, pero jamás llego.

Al despertar me encontraba con un poco más de energía y emocionada porque había decidido ir a ver a los Cullen, ya había pasado una semana, era demasiado para mí, sé que me había pedido tiempo pero soy un ser demasiado egoísta y no puedo estar mucho más tiempo sin verlo.

-Hoy te encuentras más alegre ¿Qué sucede Bella?- me preguntó Charlie.

-¿En serio?- trate de fingir que no sabía de qué me hablaba, no quería que fuera corriendo a decirle a Jake porque tendría un problema con él- Mmm no sé, quizá sea porque hace un poco de calor, salió el Sol, wow aquí en Forks- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me pregunte a mí misma.

-Bueno ¿Y qué harás hoy?- me preguntó Charlie.

-Mmm iré al trabajo, después quería ir a Port Ángeles a ver un libro- le mencione.

-Bien, ya me voy cariño- salió de casa, en cuanto escuche que cerró la puerta corrí escaleras arriba a tomar mi chamarra y las llaves de la camioneta.

Busque mi chamarra y la encontré en la esquina de mi cuarto, la levante del piso y en ese momento se escucho un golpe, voltee hacia abajo y vi el celular que Edward me había dado para llamarlo cuando quisiera que me fuera a recoger, mmm sé que lo iba a ir a ver hoy pero no creo que se enfade porque lo llame ¿O sí? Busque en la lista de contactos y ahí estaba, le di en la tecla llamar y espere a que contestara, pero ni si quiera se escucho el bip, bip, bip común, me mando directo a buzón.

En un primer momento eso me había hecho retractarme de mi decisión de ir a la casa de los Cullen pero mientras estaba en el trabajo me di cuenta de que no podía seguir sin verlo. Al salir del trabajo tome mi camioneta y me encamine a ese camino poco conocido por todos pero muy bien conocido por mí, al poner un pie sobre el asfalto frente a la casa sentí esa sensación tan familiar al estar en esa casa, sabía que ellos sabían que yo estaba aquí si no era por mi olor era por el ruido de mi camioneta. La primera en salir fue Rosalie lo cual me sorprendió hasta ver la cara que tenía.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- me grito.

-¡Rosalie!- le reprendió Esme.

-No, ella ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, si te soportaba era porque estabas con mi hermano ahora que le partiste el corazón ¿Qué buscas? ¡Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lárgate!- quedo a unos veinte centímetros de mí, podía ver en su mirada ira, rencor y desprecio, ella tenía razón que hacía yo aquí, ya había causado mucho daño.

-¡Basta Rosalie! Déjala en paz- dijo Alice detrás del brazo de Jasper.

Rosalie volteo a verme fulminándome con su mirada y cinco segundos después ella ya no estaba enfrente de mí, sólo había percibido un borrón de su figura.

-Discúlpala por favor sigue molesta, le afecta más de lo que crees ver a Edward mal- me dijo Alice.

¡Ouch! Eso había dolido.

-Alice- le llamo Esme en tono de advertencia.

-Lo lamento- en su mirada pude ver que todavía había dolor, dolor del cual yo era la causante.

-Alice yo… yo lo lamento, en verdad- ella se acercó a mí- espero que entiendas que esto, todo esto de elegir a Jacob no quiere decir que él este encima de cualquiera de ustedes, yo siempre los defenderé y daré mi vida por ustedes, pero todo esto con Jacob me es más sencillo, más fácil.

-¿Y desde cuándo eliges lo fácil?- me cuestionó Alice.

La pregunta de Alice me había sorprendido por completo… lo fácil desde que llegue a Forks ¿Cuándo había tenido las cosas fáciles?

-Lo lamento, le prometí que te apoyaría en todo- me comentó Alice y cuando dijo "le prometí" sabía que se refería a él- pero anda mejor dime que ha sido de ti esta semana, cómo has estado, y todo eso- sonreí por la manera que tenía Alice de tratar de mejorar el ambiente.

-Bien, un poco…mmm no sé, supongo que es cosa de que me adapte, todo es diferente- ella asintió mientras le decía todo eso.

-Si afortunadamente solo es cuestión de adaptarse, no es como si hubieras cambiado a un mundo totalmente diferente, además sé que esto de adaptarte se te da fácil, has estado en nuestro mundo ya prácticamente como si fuera el tuyo propio- ella lo llamo adaptarme, yo lo llamo haber encontrado mi lugar.

-Bueno siempre quise pertenecer aquí, a este mundo- le comenté, ella sabía perfectamente cuanto me había aferrado a este mundo, me había abrazado a él.

-Pues sigues perteneciendo a él, sólo que ahora como chica lobo- me dijo riendo.

-¿Y Edward?- para que evitar más lo que anhelaba.

-Si Edward este…- se le veía un poco ¿nerviosa? Parecía que no sabía que decir- Bueno verás Edward no está.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Él en estos momento no se encuentra en Forks, se fue- sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría, que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, me sentía desfallecer, no él no me pudo haber hecho eso, él… él me prometió que estaría aquí, aquí conmigo.

-Hey Bella ¿estás bien?... Oh, oh, ¡Bella, contéstame!- el grito de Alice mi hizo regresar

-¿Cómo que se fue? Él no pudo hacerme eso, él prometió estar aquí, aquí conmigo- le dije, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lagrimas y empezaba a ver borroso.

-Oh creo que me mal entendiste, no más bien me exprese mal, si él se fue pero regresará solo ya sabes necesita que le des tiempo para pues acostumbrarte a verte como una amiga- me dijo Alice con voz precavida.

-¿Regresará?- mi voz ahora parecía el de una niña con la esperanza de que su padre le haga una promesa.

-Sí, para serte sincera al día siguiente de lo sucedido se encontraba jodido, y todos le aconsejamos que quizá necesitaba tiempo- me dijo Alice.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo regresa?- le pregunté mientras tomaba sus brazos en mis manos y los apretaba lo cual me lastimo más a mí obviamente, ya quería verlo, esa era la razón principal por la cual estaba aquí, quería ver a mi vampiro perfecto.

-¡Hey, tranquila!- me dijo- se fue con Tanya a Alaska, él quería irse sin decirle nada a nadie pero después de lo que paso en Italia no quería volver a angustiar a Esme.

-¿Con Tanya?- a mi mente vino la imagen de una vampira rubia, con un cuerpo despampanante, capaz de quitarle el aliento a quien fuera, ¡Oh no! En ese momento vino a mi mente lo que tanto Rosalie como Edward me dijeron, Tanya detrás de Edward.

-Si con Tanya y toda su familia- me dijo Alice- pero por lo que nos dijo hace un par de días regresará la próxima semana- me sonrió- así que si quieres venir a verlo.

-Bien- fue lo único a lo que fui capaz de contestar en ese momento, en mi mente seguían imágenes de una despampanante rubia al lado de Edward ¡Ughh! Era mejor que no pensará en eso por el bien de mi salud mental.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado a platicar?- me preguntó- puede ser aquí Rose ya se fue y regresará hasta mañana, fue de caza- bueno había venido a verlo a él pero también a los demás.

-Si me gustaría saludar a todos- Alice me tomó de la mano y me condujo adentro de la casa.

En la estancia de la sala se encontraban Jasper y Esme sentados viendo la televisión, ambos fingían no haber escuchado la conversación que tuve con Alice.

-Hola Esme, hola Jasper- les dije de lejos, Esme vino a abrazarme con ese calor tan maternal característico de ella. No creí que me fuera a saludar de esta manera después de lo que le hice a Edward.

-Yo lo lamento tanto- le dije, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, es tu vida corazón, todos entendemos que tu intención no era lastimar a nadie, para nosotros esta primero tu felicidad y si esa la consigues al lado de Jacob adelante amor, todos estaremos para apoyarte- me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas frías y duras pero transmitiendo esa tranquilidad que solo ella es capaz.

-No todos- murmuré recordando la reacción de Rosalie cuando vio que llegue.

-Bueno, si lo dices por Rosalie ya sabes que ella es de un temperamento difícil- me dijo- anda ven siéntate.

Durante el resto de la tarde me la pase platicando con Esme de todo lo que había hecho esta semana, los sucesos después de la batalla con los neófitos, me la había pasado bien, me habían demostrado que no solo me tenían afecto por haber sido la novia de Edward, me marche ya casi acabar el crepúsculo.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que Jacob estaba a fuera esperándome porque Charlie todavía no llegaba de trabajar, me acerque a donde estaba y lo abrace para saludarlo, él me envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó, me separe de él para mirarlo.

-Fui a ver a los Cullen- le dije, no le iba a mentir aunque él se enojara tenía que quedarle claro que mi amistad con ellos seguiría aunque ya no estuviera con él.

-Los Cullen ¿eh?

-Si los Cullen, Jacob- tome su mano- anda vamos a entrar- antes de que avanzará, él me detuvo jalándome de mi mano

-¿Cuándo te lo piensas quitar?- me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Jacob señalo la mano con la que había tomado la suya y vi su pulsera que me había regalado en mi graduación- ¿quieres que me quite tu pulsera?- pregunté toda confundida.

-No, me refería al corazón que va colgado en ella- ah eso, ¿cómo decirle que no quería hacerlo? Que era uno de los recuerdos que tenía de mi tiempo al lado de Edward.

-No me lo voy a quitar Jacob- le dije.

-¿No te lo vas a quitar?- lo repitió como si creyera que había escuchado mal.

-No

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó confundido, parecía que no encontraba alguna explicación para que yo quisiera quedarme con el corazón.

-Porque es un regalo, es el regalo que me dio Edward por mi graduación y cuando aún era su novia jamás me pidió que me quitara tu regalo- le aclaré- mira no es necesario que te exaltes, solo es un regalo.

-Bien- dijo con sequedad.

Volví a jalar de él.

-Anda metámonos, no tarda en llover- antes de que avanzará el me jalo pero para esta vez para besarme.

Podía sentir sus labios cálidos moverse contra los míos, vaya esta era otra forma de besar, era completamente diferente, al parecer todavía seguía esperando esos labios fríos y duros pero tiernos y dulces. Pero tampoco puedo decir que no me agradará, simplemente era distinto. Nos separamos cuando la respiración comenzó a hacernos falta. Caminamos hacia la casa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- le pregunte.

-No, estoy bien, Billy hizo un intento de guiso pero por lo menos era comestible- dijo riéndose.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

-¿Y bien qué?- no entendía su pregunta.

-¿Cómo te fue con los Cullen?- ah ya sé a dónde iba.

-No pienso hablar de eso contigo- no quería arriesgarme a uno de sus arranques.

-¿Por qué?- y ahí va otra pregunta.

-¿Solo vamos a platicar haciéndonos preguntas? No sabía que esto fuera un interrogatorio Jake- me quite la chamarra, la colgué en el perchero y camine hacia la cocina.

-Lo lamento- escuche sus pasos detrás de mí.

Di un suspiro largo.

-No pienso hablar de los Cullen contigo porque sé que acabaremos peleando, no sé cuál es tu motivo para sentir ese repudio hacia ellos, ellos jamás te han hecho nada malo, y resumir tu repudio a su naturaleza es…

-Es ¿Qué?

-Es hipócrita- le solté, lo sabía, sabía que acabaríamos peleando.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- de nuevo las preguntas, ¿qué no había otra manera de contestarme?

-Si Jacob eso es lo que pienso, ellos jamás han hecho un comentario despectivo o de repudio sobre ti y o tu manada por ser lo que son- le dije.

-Tenías razón no debíamos hablar de ellos- se hacer y me envolvió en sus brazos- hablemos de otra cosa.

-Bien- le contesté más calmada.

-¿Vendrás este fin de semana a la reserva? Hay partido y le toca a mi padre invitar la comida y la cerveza.

-¿Cerveza?

-Bueno la cerveza es para ellos, en lo que ellos están viendo el partido nosotros podemos ir a dar una vuelta a la playa ¿qué te parece?

-Si ¿Por qué no?- Jacob sonrió- podemos invitar a Seth, Quil y Embry- Jacob puso una cara extraña- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría que solo fuéramos nosotros dos, desde que somos novios no pasamos tiempo solos como pareja- me comento y supongo que tenía razón, el tiempo que habíamos pasado como pareja había sido muy poco.

-Bien entonces solo seremos nosotros dos- tome su mano- ¿quieres que lleve algo?

-Solo una chamarra al parecer va a hacer frío- asentí con la cabeza.

Jacob se iba a acercar a besarme pero escuchamos las llaves de Charlie abrir la puerta y nos apartamos.

-¿Bella?- grito Charlie en la entrada de la casa.

-¡En la cocina!- le grite.

Escuche el ruido de las botas al contacto con el piso mientras se acercaba a la cocina, se asomo y vio que estaba Jacob.

-¡Oh hola Jacob!- le saludo acompañado de un movimiento de mano.

-Hola Charlie- le regreso el saludo.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- le pregunto Charlie a Jacob.

-No, le comentaba a Bella que Billy hizo un intento de guiso que sirvió para quitarme el hambre por lo menos- Charlie se carcajeo.

-Si el arte culinario no es algo del viejo Billy- Charlie salió de la cocina para darnos nuestro espacio.

-¿Mañana puedo pasar a recogerte?- me preguntó Jacob en cuanto Charlie se marcho.

-Umm si, me parece bien- Jacob rodeo mi cintura y me beso en la comisura de los labios- Adiós Bella.

-Adiós Jake- Jacob salió de la cocina y yo comencé a preparar la cena de Charlie.

Entre a mi habitación y fui directo a la ventana a comprobar que no tuviera el pestillo puesto, como lo hacía cada noche desde que supe que él venía a visitarme en las noches para velar mi sueño, sé que era estúpido de mi parte el seguir añorando sus visitas nocturnas a mi habitación pero así era, por costumbre quizá o porque deseaba que él viniera a verme y envolverme con sus brazos mientras me dormía, por mucho que él creyera que era incomodo por la dureza de su cuerpo para mí era mi almohada favorita, gracias a eso podía dormir en paz.

* * *

Y bien, qué opinan? Merezco reviews? Diganme que les va pareciendo. Mañana salgo de vacaciones y bueno no sé su pueda actualizar dentro de ocho días


	4. Chapter 4

Hola divinuras! Un nuevo capítulo, perdon por el retraso con todo esto de las vacaciones no tuve tiempo de escribir y luego me controlan el internet, triste pero cierto u.u. Espero les guste, me encantan leer sus reviews y contestarlos, gracias por ellos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno a Charlie pero cuando baje encontré una nota en el refrigerador.

_"Bella, me tuve que marchar pronto porque surgió un caso en Seattle y requieren de mi presencia, no creo llegar a cenar así que no te apures, espero llegar a dormir, en caso de que no sea así, cierra bien por favor, ya sabes dónde está el gas lacrimógeno. _

_Charlie"_

Bufe ante la mención del gas lacrimógeno, si mi padre supiera que hay peligros que ni si quiera su pistola podía salvarme. Doble su nota y la deje en la encimera, desayune rápidamente ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, al salir me encontré con el Jeep de Emmet ¿Emmet? ¿Qué hacía aquí Emmet?

-Hola Bells- me dijo con esos típicos hoyuelos que lo caracterizaban.

-¿Emmet?- Emmet entornó los ojos.

-Claro que Emmet, acaso tienes otro cuñado tan sexy- me puse rígida cuando mencionó la palabra cuñado- Oh lo lamento.

-No, está bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a darte un abrazo y a platicar contigo, porque ayer no pude y por cierto en nombre de mi Rose te pido disculpas- me dijo apenado.

-Oh, no tienes porqué Emmet, es normal, herí a su hermano, a tu hermano- camine para acercarme a él.

-Bueno Alice me dijo que tienes que ir a trabajar y me preguntaba si podía llevarte a tu trabajo, anda extraño esos momentos de hermano- hermana- yo también extrañaba a mi familia vampiro.

-Claro- conteste sin ni si quiera pensarlo.

-Bueno, deja te subo, mi Jeep es inmenso ¿verdad?- veía a su Jeep con orgullo.

Emmet me cargo para colocarme en el asiento del copiloto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Edward no me dejaría subirte si no te pondo el cinturón… Oh, lo lamento otra vez.

-Está bien Emmet- sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida sin este galanazo eh?- me preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

-Oh sí, no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado- sonreí, siempre era muy fácil hablar con Emmet.

El resto del camino a mi trabajo me la pase bien, como dije, es fácil hablar con Emmet, antes de bajarme me asome para ver a Emmet.

-¿Rosalie se molestará por esto?

-Tú déjalo en mis manos, no te preocupes Bella- asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta

Bueno por lo menos sabía que no había perdido del todo a mi familia vampiro, sólo me faltaba saber si él podría perdonarme el haberle herido de la manera más cruel, en verdad deseaba que fuera así, porque no sé cómo sobreviviría sin él a mi lado, yo sabía que la única manera de sobrellevar esto era si él se quedaba a mi lado, pero si no era así, ni el amor de Jacob ni mi familia vampiro podría ayudarme.

Las horas en el trabajo me parecieron largas, extremadamente largas, afortunadamente ya había quedado con la Sra. Newton que esta sería mi última semana ya que tendría que comenzar mis preparativos para irme a la… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Mi plan había sido irme a la universidad de Alaska aunque fuera solo un semestre pero ahora todo cambio, decidí cambiar mi destino y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con el que había elegido. Doble mi chaleco y coloque debajo del mostrador para marcharme, me despedí de Mike agitando la mano y mientras salía de la tienda me acorde de que había venido con Emmet, ¿cómo me iría ahora? Bueno podría caminar pero eso significaría varias caídas debido a mis pies torpes, pero no me quedaba de otra, iba a comenzar mi camino cuando el claxon de un carro me hizo voltear y vi que era Alice en su muy llamativo Porsche amarillo, vaya color que había elegido.

-Creías que seríamos desconsiderados y te dejaríamos ir caminando- dijo Alice.

Camine hacia el carro y vi a Jasper, se veía realmente gracioso dentro de ese coche tan llamativo, no me imagino cómo se vería Emmet metido dentro de este auto y bueno ni imaginarme a Edward metido ahí, me pregunto si haría que su elegancia y presencia disminuyeran… lo más seguro es que no.

-¿Te llevamos?- me pregunto Alice.

-Por favor- le dije.

Me abrió la puerta y movió su asiento para que yo pasara, pero en ese momento Jasper se salió del carro.

-No, Bella pásate al lado de Alice, yo puedo ir atrás- me señalo su asiento

Jasper movió su asiento para que él pudiera meterse, mientras Alice me daba una mirada queriendo decir "Todo un caballero sureño. Mi caballero sureño", me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Alice arranco inmediatamente, dirigí una mirada hacia el asiento trasero y si creía que Jasper se veía gracioso en la parte del copiloto ni que hablar de cómo se veía en el asiento trasero.

-¿Y bien qué tal el trabajo?- me preguntó Alice.

-Ya sabes esfuerzo para ganarse el dinero, aunque probablemente hace mucho tiempo que tú no lo tienes que hacer- comenté.

-No te creas, hace exactamente unos diez años trabaje con Carolina Herrera en sus diseños, claro que tuve que inventarme una enfermedad rara para que entendiera que no podía exponerme al sol- wow, eso si me había impresionado.

-¿Tú trabajaste con Carolina Herrera?- le pregunte, ella asintió rápidamente- no sé porque me sorprende.

-Bueno Bella, ya deberías de saber que todo es posible- me dijo- aunque también debes de saber que nada es fácil- le dirigí una mirada de confusión y extrañada, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Durante el transcurso a mi casa Alice se la pasó cantando, conocía esa voz pero no me venía alguien la cabeza, pero las letras eran lo más bello que haya escuchado antes. Jasper solo entornaba los ojos, la canción que en ese momento Alice escuchaba hablaba de un amor imposible, de cómo el chico no podía ser lo mejor para la chica pero aun así su amor lo recompensaba todo, los dos sabrían sobrellevar eso y el coro, vaya el coro, era hermoso "_Porque el ser amado por ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado…porque te amo más a nada en el mundo… porque juntos podremos contra todo y todos…" _podía jurar que en ese momento lo que escuchaba era la voz de Edward, pero no podía asegurarlo y preguntar no creía que fuera lo mejor. Al estacionar Alice enfrente de mi casa volteo a verme.

-¿No crees que Edward canta lindo?- abrí mi boca de sorpresa.

-¿Entonces si era él?- vaya al final no habían sido suposiciones mías.

-Creí que no lo habías reconocido…- se quedo callada- creo que es mejor que te bajes.

¡Ouch! Eso parecía a que me estaba corriendo, Alice vio mi cara y negó con la cabeza desenfrenadamente.

-No es lo que crees, Jacob te está esperando- ladeo la cabeza señalando frente al carro, me gire hacia donde ella señalaba y vi a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrado y amenazadores viéndonos, detestaba esa actitud de él y si fuera poco Jasper adoptaba una posición defensiva.

-Amm sí, creo que ya me tengo que ir- me gire hacia Jasper- gracias, adiós Jasper.

-Adiós Bella, con cuidado- no entendí pero solo asentí con la cabeza y me gire hacia Alice.

-Alice gracias por recogerme, espero… espero verte pronto- me lance a abrazarla, la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba nuestra relación de antes.

-Oh eso te lo aseguro, no te librarás de mí- Alice tuvo que deshacerse de mi abrazo para que pudiera bajarme.

Me baje del auto y vi como se marchaban, después camine hasta donde estaba Jacob que seguía al carro con esa maldita actitud de macho alfa.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con ellos?- me grito, abrí mis ojos de aturdimiento ante su tono de voz y su actitud.

-No creo que sea algo que te incumba- le espete y camine hacia la puerta.

-Soy tu novio por supuesto que me incumbe- me dijo.

-Bien si quieres saber bien, Alice fue a recogerme al trabajo porque como podrás darte cuenta no me lleve la camioneta debido a que Emmet vino por mí- le explique.

-¿Y por qué vino por ti?

-No lo sé, quizá quería pasar tiempo conmigo debido a que la vez que fui a verlos no pudo quedarse, Jacob, ellos siguen siendo mis amigos y los seguirán siendo.

-¿Entonces en verdad seguirás viéndolos?- di un gran suspiro.

-Si Jacob, si seguiré viéndolos.

-¿Qué tan seguido?

-Jacob para ser honesta me estoy cansando de todos estos interrogatorios de tu parte cada vez que los veo o hablo con ellos- le solté.

-Solo quiero saber, porque me preocupo por ti- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-Esa no es una excusa para atacarme en un interrogatorio, Edward jamás lo hizo, él siempre se esperaba a saber si yo quería contarle por más que él se muriera por saber- en el momento en que termine de hablar me di cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho… compararlos- lo lamento.

Jacob se quedo callado por un par de minutos, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina con paso desesperado.

-No quiero discutir por culpa de loa Cullen- dijo el apellido con desde, pero ya no quise decir nada para no continuar peleando.

-Bien- me quite el abrigo y lo colgué para irme a sentar.

-Billy me dijo que Charlie se la pasaría afuera por asuntos del trabajo- en verdad a veces Billy parecía peor que una señora chismosa.

-Así es- me recargue en el sofá y cerré mis ojos

-¿Quieres que me quede?- me preguntó, abrí rápidamente los ojos por la sorpresa de su pregunta.

-Ah… ah… no es necesario

-No quiero que te quedes sola toda la noche- me dijo- mira me puedo quedar en donde tú quieras.

-No Jacob, no es necesario, he dormido sola otras noches- bueno eso no era del todo cierto ya que siempre tenía a mi hermoso vampiro visitante nocturno.

-Sabes que no es así- vaya pensó lo mismo que yo.

-No es necesario que te quedes, en verdad no quiero empezar otra discusión- le dije.

-Bien, me voy, quede de ir con Sam- se encamino a la puerta y salió sin más.

Esto estaba siendo más difícil, no se supone que fuera así, se suponía que fuera fácil que estar con Jacob sería más fácil que respirar, cada vez se complicaban más las cosas, sobre todo cuando se hablaba de los Cullen. Subí a mi cuarto, de pronto me sentía muy agotada. Al llegar al cuarto lo único que pensé fue que no veía a nadie más en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama, observándome mientras duermo, a nadie más se lo podría permitir, esto, mi cuarto, el estar acostada con alguien mientras me observan es algo de él y mío, nadie más, a nadie más le dejaría hacer eso, esto es mío y de él. Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con pocas ganas de ir a mi último día de trabajo pero tenía que hacerlo, me levante de mala gana. Baje a comer una barra de cereal rápidamente para irme a trabajar, entre más pronto terminara el día de hoy mejor. Salí directo a mi vieja camioneta para irme a mi trabajo, al momento de cerrar la puerta o más bien azotarla, la puerta de la guantera se abrió dejándome ver el celular que Edward me había dado para cuando quisiera llamarlo para que fuera a recogerme, dudosa lo tome entre mis manos, lo encendí y busque su número… No, no me atrevía a llamarlo ¿Qué tal y desviaba mi llamada? Bien merecido me lo tenía claro está, pero me moría de unas ganas de escuchar su voz, pero era en vano pensar en eso, no me atrevería a hacerlo.

Al llegar al trabajo vi a Mike arreglando unas cosas en el mostrador, me baje y me adentre en la tienda, no tenía ganas, me dije a mi misma que lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerme atrás del mostrador y esperar a que llegaran clientes o en su defecto pasarme la tarde sentada observando quien pasaba y quién no.

Ya había pasado la mayor parte del día y como lo supuse ningún alma se paro aquí en la tienda, Mike se había ido con Tyler, me encontraba ojeando una revista que hablaba de los últimos modelos de tiendas de campañas, las ventajas de cada una y todo ese tipo de cosas, al momento de alzar la vista se me cayó la revista de las manos debido a la confusión, podía jurar que había visto pasar el volvo de Edward enfrente de la tienda… pero no, eso era imposible según Alice él no regresaba hasta más o menos pasado mañana, ¿Mi necesidad era tan grande que ya comenzaba a alucinar con él? Mis pensamientos me llevaron directo a cuando tenía las alucinaciones de su voz cuando él se había marchado, lo que me llevo a pensar ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si decide que es mejor estar alejados? Yo sería la única culpable, él tendría toda la razón para hacer eso, pero… pero yo moriría. No lo soporte más necesitaba escucharlo, camine a mi camioneta, saque el celular de la guantera y marque el 2 en los números rápido, se escucharon un par de Bip cuando…

-Hola- ¿Qué?- Bueno, hola- me despegue el celular del oído y vi la pantalla… era el número de Edward pero…- ¿Hola?- ¿Qué hacía una mujer contestando el celular de Edward? Colgué inmediatamente, quizá había perdido su celular, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Reviews? Diganme que opinan en verdad, me interesa saber, creo que algo va mal con la historia, no va como creí o esperaba y me gustaría saber qué opinan, gracias por leer. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola divinuras! Un nuevo capítulo, por fin lo sé, he andado mal con eso de las actualizaciones pero en esta ocasión culpa de FF, no me dejaba actualizar. Les agradezco los reviews, me encanta leerlos y contestarlos. **Anto Prenezio** muchas gracias por tu review hermosa, creo que tendrás que soportar un poco más a Jacob XD

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Hoy lo vería por fin, hoy sabría si podíamos seguir como amigos o si por lo contrario él ya no deseaba nada de mí, rezaba porque fuera lo primero, él era mi vida, solo sentía ansiedad por volver a verlo, por sentir sus manos tocándome, rodeándome, amándome, lo extrañaba, él era parte de mí y por muy egoísta que sonara, él era mío y lo quería, quería que regresara.

-Buenos días Bells- me dijo Charlie mientras iba bajando las escaleras- ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana con Jacob?- No había pensado en Jacob, no quería pensar en la pelea que tendría con él cuando se enterará de mi visita a los Cullen.

-La verdad es que no voy con él, voy a ir a ver a Alice- Charlie se movió incomodo en su silla- Hoy llega Edward de su viaje y quiero verlo.

-Bella no sé si eso este bien, Jacob es tu novio ahora y no creo que le haga agrado el saber que su novia fue a ver a su ex novio…

-Papá para, sea o no correcto lo voy a ir a ver a Edward, a Edwad jamás le pareció mal que fuera a ver a Jacob cuando él sabía que Jacob me amaba- bueno eso no era del todo cierto, no le agradaba que fuera a verlo pero por ser un licántropo no por sus sentimientos- así que Jacob tiene que aguantarse.

-Bien yo solo decía- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un plato y cereal.

-Sí, hoy voy a ir a pescar con Billy- me serví cereal mientras lo escuchaba- No creo venir hasta en la noche, pero no por eso quiere decir que puedas estar todo el día en la casa de los Cullen- rodé los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Bien entonces no preparare comida, ni cena hasta mañana- comencé a comer en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Charlie, sé que se preocupaba por el hecho de cómo iba a reaccionar Edward y quizá yo no lo mostrara pero había una parte de mí que se quedaba adormecida por la emoción que tenía y moría de miedo al pensar en su reacción al verme.

Espere a que Charlie se fuera a casa de Billy para poder irme yo a la casa de los Cullen, no quería empezar con otro sermón porque la verdad eso solo hacía acrecentar mis miedos sobre la reacción de Edward, conduje lo más lento posible, ¿Cuánto había deseado esto para que ahora estuviera temblando de miedo? Al llegar vi el volvo de Edward estacionado frente a la puerta del garaje… ya estaba aquí… había regresado y ni que decir de la sonrisa boba que marcaba mi rostro, estaba a punto de ver a mi Dios griego, en ese momento salió Alice de la casa apresurada, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me saco a jalones mientras volteaba a todos lados ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Íbamos a llegar al porche cuando escuche la más bella voz, esa voz que me hipnotizaba.

-Acéptalo Tanya te gane- esa voz que me hipnotizaba pero no me llamaba a mí, me di la vuelta lentamente para verlo, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, su belleza era incapaz de ser recordada, siempre te darías cuenta de cuánto te falto en los recuerdos… En ese momento él me vio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en la mitad de un segundo ya lo tenía frente a mí, no decíamos nada, solo nos veíamos.

-Hola- se animo a romper el silencio, no me había dado cuenta de que contenía el aire hasta que lo solté en ese momento.

-Hola Edward- susurre, mi voz no podía salir.

Nuestras miradas seguían cruzadas, no nos importaba nada más en ese momento, me iba a acercar a abrazarlo cuando vi que Tanya se acercaba irrumpiendo en nuestra burbuja.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Bella- me dio una sonrisa cálida- Yo soy Tanya- me extendió la mano; después de unos largos segundos, extendí mi mano para tomar la suya.

-Sí, yo soy Bella, mucho gusto- mi voz todavía sonaba con desconcierto.

-Bella vino a saludar- dijo Alice sonriente al vernos.

Edward de pronto se alejo unos pasos de mí y cambio su mirada, no lograba identificar que es lo que había en ella, pero no era lo que yo quería ver.

-Bien- tomo aire- Vamos Tanya- tomo la mano de Tanya y se adentraron a la casa, yo por mi parte lo único que pude hacer fue observar sus manos unidas, ese simple acto, el que Edward tomara la mano de Tanya, eso me estaba carcomiendo.

-Estooo… ¿Vas a entrar?- me preguntó una nerviosa Alice.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Decirle de pronto no Alice, no quiero entrar porque acabo de ver a tu hermano con otra chica y lo peor es que yo misma sé que no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarle o de ponerme celosa como lo estoy haciendo, tampoco me quedaba la opción de decirle solo venía rápido porque sería tan ridículo cuando ella bien sabe a que es a lo que vine.

-Si Alice… entremos- antes de entrar llene de aire mis pulmones, con la estúpida idea de que eso me haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Vamos entonces- Alice se colgó de mi brazo y me jaló para entrar a la casa.

Dentro de la casa solo estaban Emmet, Jasper y Esme sentados, claro alejados a unos cuantos metros Edward y Tanya que actuaban ignorándome a la perfección, pero yo sabía que Edward era el más consciente de mi presencia, o bueno eso es lo que me gustaba pensar. Camine hacia donde estaban Esme, Jasper y Emmet.

-¿No tuviste ningún problema con tu novio el día que te fui a llevar a tu casa?- me pregunto Alice- se veía un poco enfadado- ¿En verdad me estaba preguntando eso enfrente de Edward?

-Sí y no, se enojo un poco pero después de platicar lo entendió mejor- trate de sonar lo más normal y tranquila que podía, pero sabía que no logre convencerla por los ojos que puso.

-Bien me alegro porque ni crea que te dejare de ver, eres mi primer y mejor amiga humana- afirmo con la cabeza para darle más énfasis.

-Alice soy tu única amiga humana- le conteste.

-Lo sé, pero el punto es que no te dejare de ver solo por unos berrinches de lobo infantil- se sentó a mi lado mientras vi como Jasper rodaba los ojos- No me hagas esos ojos Jasper, te vi- Jasper solo se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de la familiaridad con la que me trataban todos o bueno casi todos, esto era muy incomodo, la presencia de Edward no era como me lo imaginaba, mi reencuentro con él no era lo que esperaba, pero ¿En qué cabeza cabía que él me aceptaría con los brazos abiertos? Necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar sin tener a Alice revoloteando a mí alrededor, para poder… solo necesitaba tiempo sóla.

-Amm me tengo que ir- me levante del sillón y me sacudí mi ropa quitando arrugas inexistentes.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? Es temprano- me dijo Alice.

¿Qué pretendía Alice? ¿Llevar este momento a un grado máximo de incomodidad para mí?, porque observaba a Edward y lo que veía era que a él no le incomodaba mí presencia lo cual estaría bien si no fuera porque más bien parecía que me ignoraba, que para él era como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Bueno tengo ropa que lavar- me mordí mi labio por unos segundos antes de continuar- Y tengo que preparar la cena para Charlie.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- torció un poco su gesto- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Alice y yo caminamos hacia la puerta, yo prácticamente quería huir de ahí, me despedí de todos antes de salir y todos me contestaron con un simple "Adiós". Todos excepto uno, él… Edward.

Conduje rápidamente a mí casa, me sentía enojada, frustrada, me sentía mal, y prueba de ello el azote que le di a la puerta de mi camioneta, daba pasos grandes y prácticamente golpeaba el piso con mis pies, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama ¿Qué me sucedía? Era obvio que me sentía así por la reacción de Edward, por cómo me trataba, él había prometido ser mi amigo, que estaría en mi vida, pero su reacción de hoy no me decía que fuera a cumplir con su promesa… de pronto me embargo un sentimiento de angustia ¿Y si sólo había venido a despedirse de su familia y había decidido marcharse y no quería decirme que era incapaz de cumplir su promesa de permanecer a mi lado como amigo?, no, no podía pensar en eso, eso no sucedería, no, no, Edward no me haría eso, no de nuevo esta angustia, no de nuevo ese dolor cuando él se fue, por favor no.

Me desperté por los golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto, no sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormida, mi cuello me pesaba, mis hombros me pesaban y mi cara estaba pegajosa, me toque la cara y note que había estado llorando.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí cariño?- se escucho la voz de Charlie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si- me aclare la garganta- en un momento salgo.

-Solo quería decirte que Jacob está abajo, pero si quieres puedo decirle que estás indispuesta- me dijo con voz dudosa.

¿Jacob? Jacob… En este momento no podía verlo, no quería verlo.

-Si por favor, no me siento bien- no le mentí después de todo, no me sentía bien pero no me refería a físicamente, sentía un peso en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?- esta vez la voz de Charlie era de preocupación.

-Amm no solo necesito descansar- mi voz salió rota.

En ese momento Charlie entro al cuarto y se quedo parado debajo del marco de la puerta, solo me observaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no Bella!- me grito.

-¿De qué hablas papá?- pregunte en un susurro.

-¡No quiero de regreso a la zombie Bella! ¿Me entiende?- me grito.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Charlie?- me estaba desesperando no sabía de que me hablaba.

-Mírate, solo mírate estás como cuando Edward se fue, llevas días así, creí que con el tiempo se pasaría pero el día de hoy estás peor, creo que te está haciendo mal ir a visitarlos- tomo una gran bocanada de aire-… ya no irás a velos.

-¿¡Qué!?- grite- ¡No! Tú no puedes prohibirme ir a verlos, aunque lo hicieras no te obedeceré, lo lamento pero no.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada Charlie es mi decisión- ambos nos quedamos callados- Ahora por favor dile a Jacob que me siento indispuesta para bajar.

Me voltee y espere a que Charlie saliera para encaminarme a donde estaba el espejo, tenía miedo de encontrar a como dijo Charlie "la zombie Bella". Al fijarme en el espejo encontré ojeras y un poco de palidez en mi cara, pero quería pensar que era porque acababa de despertarme, no le preste mucha atención, me volví a meter a la cama, solo veía el techo, no pensaba nada.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo, no quería otros sermón de Charlie, solo encontré las ojeras, la palidez se había ido, baje las escaleras rápidamente para ver a Charlie ya que se me había hecho tarde, Charlie ya no estaba, en estos momentos lamentaba no tener trabajo, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y no es lo que quería en este momento, ir a casa de los Cullen, definitivamente no, ir a la reserva, tampoco, no quería ver a Jacob, así que decidí quedarme todo el día en la cama y ese había sido mi plan hasta que llamaron a la puerta, al principio había decidido ignorarlo pero la insistencia fue demasiada como para poder ignorarlo, así que baje a regañadientes con la intensión de despacharlo cuanto antes.

-Hola Bella- me saludo una Alice sonriente, lástima que no tuviera el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

-Alice- se volteo a verme y frunció el ceño.

-¡Bella qué horror! ¿Qué te has pasado haciendo para tener esas ojeras tan horribles?- me lleve una de mis manos debajo de mis ojos como tratando de ocultarlas.

-Últimamente a todo mundo se le da por decirme eso- comente secamente.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Bueno solo Charlie y tú- suspire y me le quede viendo, ella no decía nada- No quiero parecer descortés pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh si!- su cara era de alguien que de pronto se acordaba de algo y de pronto su cara maliciosa apareció ¡Oh no!- Ayer me di cuenta que no conociste bien a Tanya…

-Tanya- susurre, y ni quería conocerla.

-Aja y creí que era un buen momento para que eso sucediera- había algo en su cara pero no lograba identificar que era- está afuera esperándonos, me señalo hacia el carro y ahí estaba la rubia perfecta vampira y lo único que podía pensar era ¿cómo había podido Edward rechazarla? Y segundos después una punzada de celos.

-Amm no- iba a decir que no era buena idea porque no se me antojaba nadita conocerla, pero supongo que la rubia vampira lo escucharía- Amm no… no estoy lista para salir en este momento Alice.

-Oh por eso no hay problema, Tanya y yo no tenemos prisa así que no te preocupes por eso, ve a arreglarte anda- me sonrió de oreja a oreja y por si no se los había dicho notaba algo en su cara pero no sé que era, pero sabía que en este momento no podía negarme a ir con ellas.

-Bien, no tardo- corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo, de todas las cosas que podían pasarme ¿Tenía que ser está?

Me metí a bañar rápidamente y al salir me vestí con lo primero que encontré unos jeans, una blusa roja de manga larga y mis converse, no iba a vestirme de una manera especial para la vampira rubia. Al bajar vi a las dos vampiras en el llamativo Porsche tome un gran respiro antes de salir de la casa. Al subir al carro salude a Tanya que iba en la parte de atrás, ella con una sonrisa en su rostro me regreso el saludo.

-¿Cuál es el plan Alice?- entre más pronto terminara esto mejor.

-Pues si todas fuéramos humanas podríamos ir a tomar el típico café de las amigas para ponerse al corriente con todos los chismes- comento- Pero como es obvio que la única humana aquí eres tú, y por más que quieras una vida normal, en este momento no te lo podre dar, así que he decidido que vamos a ir a Seattle a escalar.

-¿A Seattle? ¿A escalar?- no me entraba en la cabeza ese plan- Alice no sé si recuerdes pero soy muy torpe y la coordinación no es lo mío.

-Bueno con que lo intentes no te vas a morir Bells, anda será divertido e interesante, te doy mi palabra de Cullen- ¿interesante? Apuesto porque esto será interesante, ¿divertido? Esto no tendrá nada de divertido- claro está que últimamente no confías en la palabra de los Cullen y por eso eliges otras opciones- ok ¿De dónde había venido eso? Voltee a verla con incredulidad sobre su comentario- Lo siento- susurró.

-Puedes apostar a que te regañará- dijo Tanya detrás de mi asiento, me gire para verla y de regreso a Alice, ella solo se encogió de hombros no sé si para reiterar su disculpa o para darnos a entender que no le importaba que la regañará.

-Bueno ¡Vámonos!

Definitivamente esto iba a ser interesante sobre todo si Alice continuaba con esos comentarios, sabía que era una de las personas a las que más había afectado mi elección, pero para ser honesta en este último comentario había notado cierto reproche y la verdad no la podía culpar, al final de cuentas jamás se descargo conmigo él como la hizo sentir mi elección.

-Por cierto antes de arrancar Bella, ¿Estás segura que tu novio no se molestará de que andes con dos vampiras en un mismo carro?- me preguntó Tanya ¡Genial!

-No tiene por qué enojarse- le solté entre dientes.

-Bien ahora si a divertirnos- dijo Alice.

Durante todo el viaje a Seattle Tanya iba haciéndome preguntas sobre cómo había conocido a los Cullen, que me parecía Jasper, si alguna vez me habían jugado alguna broma con sus dones, en verdad esta chica quería saber todo de mí, o bueno todo lo mío que se relacionara con los Cullen, pero a pesar de eso la vampira rubia era demasiado amable, en verdad no podía encontrar nada valido para detestarla. De pronto Alice paro en una gasolinera.

-En un momento vengo chicas- y ahí estaba la Alice saltarina y llena de energía.

Me gire hacia ella y observe a donde iba cuando bajo del carro, iba a la tienda lo más seguro es para comprar algo para mí porque no creo que Alice o Tanya quieren comer algo o por lo menos algo que no implique sangre.

-Bueno aprovechando que Alice nos dejo solas, quiero decirte algo- escuche la voz de Tanya detrás de mí. Su voz me decía que no iba a ser algo bueno, ¿De qué otra cosa querría hablarme ella si no es Edward?

Tome un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Dime- me gire en mi asiento para poder estar lo más de frente posible.

-Bella no soy de las personas que se anden por las ramas así que seré directa- esto no me iba a gustar- Edward me gusta y lo quiero, y la verdad es que en el momento en que vino a casa y me conto sobre lo que paso supe que era mi oportunidad y Bella, no estoy dispuesta a dejarla pasar, he esperado por él desde que nuestras familias se encontraron, lo quiero, quiero estar a tu lado, puedes llamarme aprovechada si quieres y sí, quizá lo sea, pero quiero verlo feliz y para eso tiene que olvidarse de ti como pareja, sé que tu lo quieres Bella, quizá ya no como novio y pareja, quizá ya no lo suficiente para querer pasar la eternidad a su lado, pero sé que quieres que esté bien y sé que me apoyarás si sabes que eso le haría bien.

Sus palabras me estaban doliendo como latigazos en carne viva por tantas cosas a la vez, por un lado estaba el hecho de que no quería ver a Edward al lado de nadie más, quería que solo fuera mío, en esta ocasión quería ser egoísta y decirle a Tanya que se olvidará de él, que lo dejara en paz, que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a él, por primera vez me sentía como una típica humana celosa y queriendo luchar por su hombre, queriendo marcar su territorio. Por otro lado me sentía miserable por eso, por ser y querer ser egoísta, Edward era la mejor persona que este mundo pueda desear y se merecía ser feliz, se merecía estar con alguien que lo apreciará y lo amará sin límites, pero yo no quería que estuviera con alguien más. Y por otro lado, ella se equivocaba, se equivocaba al decir que yo no lo quería lo suficiente, claro que lo quería, lo amaba pero mi amor era egoísta no era tan puro como el de él, se equivocaba al decir que yo no lo quería como para pasar el resto de la eternidad con él porque desde que lo conocí eso es lo que he querido, a lo que me aferre desde que lo conocí, y lo peor lo que ella decía era lo que parecía. Simplemente había elegido un camino más fácil.

-Contéstame Bella ¿No quieres que él intente ser feliz?- me pregunto Tanya.

Regrese la mirada a ella y pude ver que en verdad quería hacerlo feliz, no había nada en sus ojos que me hiciera desconfiar, y si no es porque se trataba de Edward la apoyaría.

-¿Bella?- volvió a preguntar.

Iba a contestar pero en ese momento Alice regreso de donde quiera que se hubiera ido, por su mirada supuse que se entero de lo que Tanya me había dicho.

-Creo y sabes que se enojará contigo cuando se entere- le dijo a Tanya, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

No hable durante el resto del viaje, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, creo que Alice vio que no estaba de ánimos para eso, y decidió que regresáramos, el silencio en el auto fue roto por música que puso Alice, solo quería llegar a mi casa y desplomarme en mi habitación.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alice.

-Aja- susurre sin voltear a verla.

Ella ya no volvió a preguntar ni a decir cualquier otra cosa lo cual agradecí ya que en estos momentos lo que menos quería era hablar.

-Por cierto Alice- volteo a verme y en sus ojos había temor, fruncí el ceño, no sé que le pasaba- amm mañana no voy a ir a tu casa.

-Si ya lo sé- murmuro.

-Lo lamento tengo que salir con Jacob- le dije apenada.

-Si lo sé- volvió a decir, esto me gustaba cada vez menos.

-Alice… en verdad

-En verdad Bella, no tienes porque decirme nada, solo soy tu amiga- trato de suavizar su mirada y su tono pero no lo logro lo suficiente.

Al llegar a casa me baje del carro diciendo un simple "Adiós" no sé qué me afectaba más, el hecho de que Alice se portará extraña conmigo pero que también era normal o lo que me había dicho Tanya, definitivamente ya había algo por lo cual tenía que detestarla, quería quitarme a Edward y en ese momento una voz interna me dijo "¿Quitarte a Edward? No puede quitarte lo que no es tuyo y querida tú decidiste que Edward no fuera tuyo"

* * *

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? En serio chicas diganme, quiero saber su opinión, así que ¿Reviews? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola divinuras! De nuevo yo, otra capítulo má por leer, sus favs, follows y reviews.

Espero les guste el sueño ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

Corrí a abrir la puerta para recibir a Jacob, trate de que mis pies no se atoraran con nada, ayer en la noche había quedado con Jacob de ir con él a la reserva a dar un paseo a la playa, ya que en estos días lo había dejado de lado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Jacob con una playera negra y sus jeans.

-Hola Jake- le dije.

-Hola amor- se acerco y me dio un beso, un simple roce de labios- Es increíble el poder llamarte así.

Solo me limite a sonreí ante su comentario, no podía decirle lo mismo porque yo jamás lo había llamado amor o algo por el estilo.

-¿Lista para el paseo por la playa? Hace mucho que no damos uno- me comento.

-Sip ya estoy lista… solo deja tomo mi chamarra- me acerque al perchero y tome mi chamara para salir de la casa- Y bien ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Bueno primero podemos ir a la playa y dar un paseo, luego podemos ir a la casa de Emily ahí siempre están los chicos y luego ya nos vamos con mi viejo, Charlie vería un partido hoy con Billy así que- ver a los chicos era lo que más me motivaba, sobretodo ver a Seth que después de Jacob era el que mejor me caía.

-Bien entonces andando- le sonreí, Jacob tomo mi mano hasta llegar a su carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí.

-Ayer me la pase arreglando la moto que me regalaste y recordé esos buenos momentos que tuvimos en mi garaje- tomo un gran suspiro- y entonces me di cuenta de que podríamos volver a tener momentos como esos y momentos aún mejores- volteo a verme con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro

-Eso puedes darlo por hecho- sonreí, creo que ya me hacía falta un poco de relajamiento y que mejor que con mi mejor amigo Jacob... mi mejor amigo.

-Bien, ¿entonces puedo dar por hecho que pasaremos tiempo en mi garaje y que pasaremos momentos de adrenalina como antes?- me dio una de sus sonrisas más calidad, típico de Jacob.

-¡Claro! Vamos ¿Quién más puede enseñarme ese tipo de cosas?

-Te amo Bella- y ahí se acabo la magia.

¿Cómo podía decirle "Te amo"? ¿Lo amaba? Trataba que saliera de mi boca un "Yo también" no era necesario decir "Te amo" solo un "Yo también" pero me costaba, no quería salir de mi boca ni si quiera podía decir que se quedará atorado porque ni si quiera había la intensión de que saliera, lo quería, quería a Jacob pero…

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- me gire para verlo.

-Nada, solo… solo me quede pensando- le di una sonrisa tímida.

-Sé que probablemente no estés lista para decirme que me amas, pero sé que pronto lo harás- me alegraba que estuviera tan seguro porque yo no lo estaba, quizá su confianza ayudara a salir la mía a flote.

-Jacob solo te pido que no me presiones- fue lo único que pude decirle.

Llegamos a su casa solo para dejar el carro e irnos caminando hasta la playa, Jacob me iba comentado de lo chocante que se estaba poniendo Leah últimamente, bueno eso para mí ya no era una novedad, y de lo mucho que le estaba costando a Sam llevar el asunto, por un lado se ponía "blando" según palabras de Jacob con ella por el remordimiento de conciencia por haberla abandonado por su prima, pero, por otro lado como jefe de la manada no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así. También me conto que Quil estaba un poco triste porque se llevarían a Claire unos días y él no podía abandonar todo, así que tendría que esperar a que Claire regresara.

-Pobre Quil si la imprimación es tan fuerte como me dices debe de estarle costando horrores no desobedecer las órdenes de Sam e irse con Claire- le comente.

-Es el que menos suerte tuvo a la hora de la imprimación- lo mire confusa sin entender a que se refería.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué mala suerte?

-Sencillo Bella, Claire es una bebe prácticamente, Quil prácticamente le hace de papel de niñera y cuando crezca tendrá que ser el hermano mayor siempre acompañándola, tendrá que esperar a que Claire sea de nuestra edad para poder estar con ella como todos los demás- me aclaro Jacob.

-Ah ya, pero, según lo que tú me habías dicho Quil no lo ve así, para él es un placer ser todo lo que tenga que ser con tal de estar cerca de ella- le comente.

-Sí así es pero aún así tiene que enfrentar a la familia de Emily que no saben nada y no entienden el por qué de la cercanía de Quil- soltó una carcajada- prácticamente lo han llegado a ver como un depravado y me imagino que ante los ojos de cualquiera que no sabe de esta situación lo podría ver así.

-Yo no pienso eso pero bueno dejemos el tema de Quil y Claire a un lado- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- se detuvo y se giro hacia mí para tomarme de mi cintura y acercarme a él, debo de decir que esto me parecía tan extraño, solo estaba acostumbrada a esto pero con unas manos frías tomándome de la cintura y en el preciso instante en que lo recordé me dio una punzada en el pecho- ¿Bella?

-Amm sip perdón, me distraje- le dije.

-Si ya me di cuenta hoy vienes más despistada de lo normal- me dijo en un tono juguetón típico de Jacob- Yo sé lo que puede distraerte y te va a encantar- alce mis cejas.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dije en tono de sospecha, ya me imaginaba que podía ser y si era lo que pensaba la verdad no me caería nada mal.

-Andemos en las motos ¿Te parece?- me sonrió cálidamente como siempre.

-Por supuesto ¡Vamos!- Jacob tomo mi mano y salimos lo más rápido que yo nos permitía de regreso a su casa.

A mitad del camino vimos una silueta acercándose y unos segundos después visualizamos a Seth que se acercaba con un trote alegre, levanto una mano al verme en forma de saludo.

-¡Hey Bella!- me grito, ese chico era grandioso, me solté de Jacob y corrí al encuentro de Seth.

-¡Hey hola Seth!- lo abrace- cada vez más grande- le comente.

-Los genes licántropos, claro que la guapura es cosa mía- solo escuche el bufido de Jacob detrás de mí.

-Bella por favor no hagas que su ego se haga más grande ya tenemos suficiente con "Soy el licántropo más joven y el más inteligente, ah y el más sexy"- dijo Jacob tratando de imitar la voz de Seth.

-Solo ignóralo Bella, envidia mi belleza- en verdad Seth era de esas personas con las que podías estar todo el día- Y bien ¿A dónde iban?

-A casa de Jake para recoger la motos y dar una vuelta en ella ¿Quieres venir?- le pregunte.

-¡Claro! ¿Podre subirme a una?- y de pronto el Seth que presumía de su belleza desapareció para dar paso al chico de 15 años.

-Obvio- le dije.

Caminamos los tres hasta la casa de Jacob, Seth me contaba anécdotas de cómo él y Leah tuvieron que tratar de ocultarle a su madre su naturaleza Licantrópica hasta que supieron que ella ya lo sabía y que sus intento habían sido inútiles, me contaba otras cosas graciosas de él.

-Espérenme aquí- dijo Jacob quien empezó a trotar hasta su garaje.

Seth comenzó a moverse un poco incomodo, me le quede viendo confundida del por qué de pronto esa incomodidad, segundos después llegó Jacob con una moto y se volvió a meter por la segunda.

-Ayer vi a Edward- soltó Seth de pronto… ahora entendía su incomodidad.

-Ah- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, de pronto Seth se planto firme.

-Iba con una chica rubia- chica rubia, no por favor.

-Tanya- susurre.

-Si ese es su nombre- me comento Seth- me imagino que es alguien cercano a la familia o por lo menos a Edward… digo por la forma en la que la trataba- con que la forma en que la trataba.

-Ah- de nuevo fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-¿Listos chicos?- nos pregunto Jacob.

-Si- le dije con mi voz entrecortada.

-Si- Seth hizo eco del mío a diferencia de que a él le salió bien la voz

El rato que pasamos con Seth en las motos fue realmente divertido, claro si dejamos a un lado las imágenes que se me venían a la mente cada vez que recordaba lo que me dijo Seth sobe Edward y Tanya.

-Seth ¿Cómo a qué hora viste a Edward y Tanya?- le pregunte aprovechando que Jacob se había medio alejado con la moto.

-Amm pues ya era tarde como a las once de la noche más o menos- me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ah, así que las palabras de la vampira rubia eran verdad, aprovecharía la oportunidad que le había dado para conquistar a Edward, no se quedaría sentada mientras se le ofrecía esta oportunidad, quería hacerlo feliz como me había dicho y haría lo que fuera para conquistarlo ¿Acaso Edward podría amarla tan rápidamente? ¿Podría olvidarse de mí? ¿Utilizaría la oportunidad que le brindaba Tanya para olvidarse de mí?

-¿Bella?- escuché la voz de Seth llamándome.

-Sí, dime Seth- le dije aún con la mirada pérdida.

-¿En qué pensabas? Te desconectaste por completo Bella- me dijo Seth

-No nada en concreto- le dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Bueno le puedes decir a Jacob que tuve que irme debí de llegar a casa hace una media hora, mi madre me regañara- torció el gesto, supongo que imaginando cómo se las arreglaría con Sue.

-Sí, yo le digo- le sonreí.

-Hasta la próxima Bella- se echo a correr.

Segundos después llego Jacob en la moto y se bajo para acercarse a mí.

-¿Y Seth?- me preguntó.

-Dijo que tenía que irse que debió de llegar a casa hace como media hora- le dije.

-¿Quieres seguir dando vueltas?- me señalo con la cabeza las motos.

-Si una más y nos vamos- le dije.

Camine hacia mi moto pero me detuvo jalándome de una de mis manos, solté un gritito de la impresión y escuche su pequeña risa y al darme la vuelta me estampo contra sus labios, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, de nuevo la sensación era completamente diferente, comencé a mover mis labios en sincronía con los suyos, Jacob paso sus manos por mi cintura acercándome más a él, yo levante mis brazos a para posarlas en sus brazos. Jacob pidió acceso a mi boca y se lo di, este beso estaba hiendo más lejos de lo común pero por alguna razón simplemente no podía disfrutarlo del todo, en ese momento Jacob adentro una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa pero no se sentía bien, no me agradaba, por lo que me aparte de él, mi respiración era agitada y entrecortada al mismo tiempo y en esta ocasión no era por el beso como tal sino por el hecho de sentirme como me siento.

-Jake…

-Lo sé… perdón- me dijo acercándose de nuevo y tomando mi mano.

-No, está bien, solo… solo no estoy preparada para algo más, es poco tiempo- no llevaba con él ni un mes completo, esto era demasiado para mí.

-Vamos a la casa de Emily- yo solo asentí, nos subimos cada uno en su moto y condujimos hacia la casa de Emily.

El pequeño transcurso a la casa de Emily no me sirvió para pensar en la sensación del beso, era obvio que era diferente a los besos que Edward se permitía traspasar de los limites, Edward jamás permitía que fuéramos más allá y cuando pude haber ido más allá con Jacob simplemente no quería no porque no me pareciera adecuado sino porque no quería, no lo deseaba y sabía que la excusa del tiempo era eso una simple excusa que se me había ocurrido, con Edward jamás me había parecido demasiado aprisa, siempre por muy corto que fuera el tiempo querría más. Llegue a la casa de Emily y salí de mis pensamientos para conectarme con el aquí y el ahora.

-¡Bella!- grito una alegre Emily en brazos de Sam.

-Hey ¿Qué tal Emily?- la salude mientras levantaba una mano- Hola Sam

-Hola Bella- me saludo Sam

-Bueno ahora estaremos seguros que Jacob dejará de estar pensando en ver a Bella porque hace mucho que no la ve- dijo una voz burlona dentro de la casa, la voz la reconocí como la de Jared.

Jacob bufo y se adentro en la casa de Emily, le seguí y una vez dentro vi la enorme fila de comida que Emily había preparado, wow esa sí que era mucha comida.

-Bueno ahora que ya eres una chica lobo y estarás más por acá verás y entenderás porque cocino tanto, no hay algo que llene a los chicos, parecen cavernícolas- me dijo Emily guiñándome un ojo a lo cual sonreí.

-Hey hola Bella- me dijo Embry en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Embry?- le pregunte.

-Ya sabes acompañe a Quil a dejar a Claire- me comento.

-¿Y dónde está?- le pregunte.

-Viene en unos minutos su madre lo castigo, hace tres días que no llegaba a casa- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tres días?

-Bueno estar pegado a Claire se le junto con su guardia así que no ha llegado a casa- me comentó.

-Me imagino, espero no le vaya tan mal, sé lo que es un regaño por no llegar a casa en tres días- le dije recordando mi escapada a Volterra.

-Si algo estúpido- dijo Jacob.

-Estúpido o no era lo que tenía que hacer y más que nada lo que quería hacer, así que entiendo a Quil- les explique ignorando a Jacob.

-Bueno a comer- dijo Emily.

Emily y yo comimos en una mesa a parte de la de los chicos, estar en la mesa de los chicos era prácticamente estar en un campo de batalla, así que preferimos quedar fuera de su mira y pasar un tiempo de chicas lobo como había dicho Emily.

-Vaya hasta que por fin tendré a alguien con quien compartir todo este trabajo y más que nada platicar, ya me era pesado ser la única chica lobo, sé que está Kim pero casi no hay contacto entre nosotras, sin embargo contigo me siento más cerca, sé que podremos compartir muchas cosas- dijo Emily pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Eso espero- le dije.

-¿Y bien que se siente tener a un lobo como novio?- preguntó Emily.

-¿Acaso no es mejor que andar corriendo con los apestosos chupasangre?- pregunto Paul.

-Amm no es ni mejor ni peor simplemente es… es diferente- baje la vista, no quería ver sus reacciones y mucho menos la de Jacob.

-Solo es cosa de que te acostumbres Bella- me dijo Emily.

-Si solo es eso, cosa de acostumbrarme.

El resto de la tarde me la pase platicando con Emily, ella me confesó que a veces le era difícil ver a la cara a Leah, se sentía mal por haberle quitado a Sam pero Sam era su destino y por más que ella había luchado simplemente no había logrado poder ignorar lo que sentía por él, era como eso de cuando te toca aunque te quites y cuando no te toca aunque te pongas, no puedes alterar el resultado final, puedes tomar mil y una decisiones pero siempre terminaras en tu destino está en ti el querer complicarte todo.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste con los chicos?- me pregunto Jacob mientras salíamos de garaje después de haber dejado las motos.

-Bien la verdad es que bien, son muy graciosos verlos juntos aunque Paul sigue dándome un poco de temor- le sonreí- me sorprendió no ver ni a Leah ni a Seth por ahí.

-Seth no sé porque no haya ido ama más la comida de Emily que la de Sue y bueno pues Leah procura no ir con Emily, es más procura estar lo menos posible cerca de Sam, es una tortura constante ver en la mente de Sam todo lo que vive, pasa y hace con Emily, imagínate ver al amor de tu vida el hombre con quien planeabas casarte en brazos de otra- Ouch eso me dolió y no sé por qué.

-Si me imagino que se ha de sentir fatal- le dije a Jacob.

-Mira ya llego Charlie vamos a entrar- me tomo de la mano y me jalo para entrar a la casa.

De regreso a casa me fui directo a mi cama la verdad había sido un día cansado solo quería dormir y dormir, me desvestí rápidamente y me puse mi pijama para meterme en las cobijas e inmediatamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estaba en la mitad de la playa cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura baje la vista para ver que eran los brazos de Jacob los que me abrazaban, yo solo ponía mis manos sobre las suyas, en ese momento Jacob comenzaba a besar mi cuello y sus manos se adentraban bajo mi blusa, pero yo no quería continuar, no con él, no quería que esto sucediera con él, en ese momento los brazos que me sujetaban se volvieron fríos, duros y pálidos, alce la vista y vi a mi Edward ahí con su hermosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos dorados y esas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos._

_-Edward…_

_-Shh cielo, estoy aquí- me atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a besar mi cuello y ahora sí estaba completamente extasiada, si quería que pasará con él- estoy arto de alejarme de tu cuerpo._

_-Te amo Edward_

_-Te amo mi Bella_

_Me gire en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él, alce los míos para envolver su cuellos y aferrarme a mechones de su cabello, su beso en mi cuello comenzó a ser más apasionante, podía sentir su aliento frío recorrerlo provocando una corriente acompañada de una serie de escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, ¡Cuánto extrañaba esta sensación!_

_-Te necesito Edward- le dije mientras yo también comenzaba a besar su cuello, sentir su piel fría en mis labios en lugar de provocarme frío me provocaba una sensación cálida en toda aquella parte que lo tocara._

_-Aquí estoy Bella- sus manos ya estaban recorriendo mi espalda baja pero debajo de mi blusa- Bella solo haré esto si tu quiere amor._

_-No digas más- baje mis brazos para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa blanca, él entendió de inmediato y llevo sus manos las orillas de mi blusa para levantarla junto con mi brazos y sacármela dejándome en mi sostén azul._

_-Mi color favorito en ti- me dio una sonrisa picara- Definitivamente le va bien con tu piel pero prefiero verte sin él- esto provoco que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas provocando un sonrojo enfurecido- Mmm y ese sonrojo es tan jodidamente sexy- oh Edward diciendo groserías es algo que jamás creí escuchar._

_-Yo también quiero verte sin camisa- seguí desabrochando su camisa para después deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo y como siempre me quede embobada observando cada línea de su marcado torso, ni muy exagerado ni muy escuálido, era perfecto, no pude resistir mi tentación y comencé a acariciar cada línea de su torso, él soltó un pequeño gemido lo cual me hizo enorgullecer y antes de que continuara con mi recorrido hacia su camino feliz._

_-Espera- me separe de él esperando que no me fuera a salir con que hasta aquí íbamos a dejarle._

_-No Edward yo quiero continuar- le dije._

_-Yo también amor, pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagamos sobre las rocas, podrías lastimarte- yo rodé los ojos._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces vamos a nuestro prado- me dijo alzando mi blusa y poniéndomela mientras me tomaba con una mano la cintura y me cargaba colocándome en su espalda emprendiendo una carrera a nuestro prado._

Me desperté con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro sería mentira si dijera que no sabía el por qué aunque, la verdad me moleste por haberme despertado si tan si quiera hubiera continuado durmiendo quizá ahora estuviera soñando que Edward y yo hacíamos el amor, definitivamente sus manos sobre mi cuerpo no se sentían igual que las de Jacob y no hacía una sola referencia a la diferencia entre el cálido tacto de Jacob y el gélido tacto de Edward si no a lo que me provocaban ambos y sabía en qué radicaba la diferencia.

Me metí a bañar rápidamente tenía que ir con Alice, quizá me había portado mal la última vez quería arreglar las cosas con Alice, la última vez que habíamos estado juntas no había sido muy agradable, entendía la actitud de Alice así que no podía reclamarle nada, pero seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana y quería estar bien con ella, me vestí con mis típicos jeans y un suéter negro de cuello en V y salí en camino hacia la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo ven todo esto de Bella y Jacob?

¿Reviews? :3

La verdad es que la historia no va como creí que iría, estoy viendo que hacer con ella, sus comentarios son de ayuda para continuar o parar, no quiero escribir algo que no es de su agrado, así que espero sus comentarios :)


	7. Chapter 7

Pff lo logre, por poco y no termino el capítulo, el día de hoy fue un caos, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer hermosas!

Les agradezco a **Jenni, Anto Prenezio y Aracely, **no puedo responderles como a las demás así que les agradezco por aquí, gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, me encanta leerlos. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y favs.

Aquí vamos con esta historia, recuerdes los personajes son de Meyer la historia es lo que creo que hubiera pasado si Bella se hubiera quedado con Jacob. Las dejo con el capi, espero lo disfruten ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV**

Aquí estaba enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, subí los escalones del pórtico y antes de que tocara Alice ya estaba en la entrada con la puerta abierta y con una sonrisa tímida, iba a decir algo cuando escuche una melodía demasiado conocida… era mi nana, Alice me hizo la seña de que guardara silencio y me hizo entrar a la casa.

-Edward está tocando con Tanya, ella le pidió que tocaran esa canción juntos- después de escuchar el nombre de la vampira rubia trate de agudizar más mi oído para saber que decían o hacían.

-¿Tocando juntos?- pregunte como si fuera el tema más importante del que hablar.

-Si, Tanya toca muy bien y ya sabes que el pasatiempo favorito de Edward es tocar- mentira hasta hace unas semanas era el verme dormir pensé para mis adentros, claro está que hace unas semanas yo era su novia y ahora era… nada.

-Si me imagino que aprovecharon la oportunidad.

-Así es

En ese momento escuche la risa de la vampira rubia acompañada de mi Dios griego, en un momento en que Alice se despisto me encamine hacia la habitación donde estaba el piano mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Edward y Tanya.

-Esa canción es realmente bella Edward, claro como todo lo que compones- le dijo en un tono que ojala hubiera sido meloso de esa forma se hubiera escuchado boba, pero no, eso era lo malo de ser un vampiro, no encontrarle defectos, mi rival ¿Rival de qué? Me preguntó mi vocecita, al fin y al cabo Edward ya no está a tu lado, decidiste estar con alguien más, así que Tanya no es tu rival.

-Gracias Tanya- pude escuchar en su voz la pena- puedes pasar Bella- me grito. ¡Demonios!

-Ah, yo… yo… solo buscaba a Alice- le mentí.

-Supongo que está con Jasper- me dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Estabas tocando- le comenté.

-Así es- me volvió a decir secamente.

-Y por cierto era una canción bellísima- comento Tanya- estaba a punto de decirle que si podía regalarme esa canción, la ame inmensamente.

Y como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría levante la vista a Edward buscando la calma, buscando su no como respuesta ante la petición de Tanya, era mi canción, mi nana, Edward solo volteo a verme, nos quedamos viendo, yo suplicándole porque le dijera que no y él… él sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos Edward, por favor- le suplico Tanya.

Ya no podía continuar ahí, sabía que Edward como buen caballero terminaría regalándosela, regalándole mi canción, salí de la habitación rápidamente, no quería presenciar el momento en que Edward le otorgaba mi canción y sin darme cuenta una lagrima ya recorría mi mejilla y justo la segunda comenzó a caer cuando escuche el gritito de Tanya… Edward le había dado mi canción.

-Bella aquí estás, te estaba buscando, Esme quiere que le ayudemos a preparar una galletas para los niños del hospital ¿Quieres ayudar?- me pregunto dando saltitos.

Solo gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Edward que de nuevo comenzaba a tocar pero esta vez una nueva canción, una canción más melancólica.

-Si por qué no, vamos- Alice tomo mi mano y nos encamino hacia la cocina donde ya estaba Esme con los ingredientes extendidos a lo largo de la barra junto con todos los utensilios, definitivamente yo sería feliz en esta cocina.

- A Esme le encanta cocinar y pues por obvias razones casi no lo hace, aprovecha las situaciones del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle para ofrecerse de voluntaria para hacer algunos platillos y en este caso galletas para los niños.

-Cambie de idea, vamos a hacer unos ricos chocolates ¿Sabes hacer chocolates Bella?- me pregunto Esme.

-Pues no del todo pero puedo intentarlo- le confesé tímidamente.

-Bien entonces empecemos.

Esme estuvo enseñándome con la mayor cantidad de paciencia posible el cómo prepararlos, ayudaba con el sabor ya que pues como dijo Alice por obvias razones ellas no tenían una clara percepción del sabor. Tenía un cuchillo en las manos, durante la preparación ya tenía los dedos llenos de chocolate, no me fije y pase el filo del cuchillo por uno de mis dedos provocando un corte, ahora mis dedos eran una mezcla de sangre con chocolate, mire mi dedo y tuve un Deja Vu de aquel horrible día de mi cumpleaños, voltee a ver a Esme y a Alice rápidamente para ver cómo les había afectado el olor de mi sangre pero ellas ya no estaban y al segundo siguiente lo tenía a mi lado, voltee a verlo.

-Perdón, no quería incomodarlas, no…- no pude terminar de hablar, los ojos de Edward me habían hipnotizado y lo que hizo enseguida me dejo alucinando, Edward se llevo mi dedo a su boca, lo introdujo en ella y comenzó a chuparlo, después a succionar, el roce de su lengua en mi dedo me estaba provocando un placer inigualable… me estaba excitando y sin tener si quiera la posibilidad de reprimirlo solté un gemido, en ese momento Edward abrió sus ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados en todo momento, se separo de mí abruptamente.

-Ten más cuidado- fue lo único que me dijo antes de irse.

Y yo bueno… yo me quede ahí parada a la mitad de la cocina con la respiración a todo lo que daba, mi corazón parecía peor que un caballo despotricado, tuve que sostenerme de la barra ya que mis piernas parecían peor que gelatinas, trate de calmar mi respiración inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

-Lo lamentamos Bella- dijo Esme en la entrada.

-No, está bien, yo fui la boba que no se fijo, perdónenme ustedes a mí- le dije.

El resto de la tarde en lo único que había sido capaz de pensar era en Edward, su húmeda boca, su lengua recorriendo mi dedo, ¡Dios! Este deseo era completamente diferente, iba más allá de eso, de un simple deseo.

-Entonces ¿Si quieres acompañarme mañana a dejar los chocolates a Carlisle?- me preguntó Esme sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Esme mmm, en verdad lo lamento pero no puedo, mañana saldré con Jake y como verás no puedo cancelarle- yo y mi bocota, me maldije mil veces sobretodo porque vi que Edward me había escuchado, como si no fuera suficiente con la situación.

-No te preocupes Esme, Tanya puede acompañarte- dijo Edward en el otro extremo de la habitación.

¿En serio? ¿En serio había dicho eso? Así de fácil era para él sustituirme ¿Ahora Tanya me sustituiría en todos lados?

-Si Esme, Tanya puede ayudarte- dije exasperada, así de fácil pueden remplazar a alguien, al parecer Esme sintió mi exasperación porque volteo a verme pidiéndome disculpas en nombre de Edward.

-Hija…- comenzó Bella.

-No Esme, en verdad me hubiera encantado ir pero como dije voy a salir con Jake- tome mi chaqueta que había dejado en un sillón- ya tengo que irme me despides de los demás- voltee a ver a Edward y a Alice que estaban platicando animadamente con Tanya.

-¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, mmm nos… nos vemos luego Esme- le dije antes de salir.

Azote la puerta de mi camioneta y en ese momento sentí lagrimas en mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y ni si quiera sabía por qué, la sensación era completamente desconocida, jamás la había sentido. Maneje como pude hasta llegar a casa, esperando que Charlie no estuviera, quería un momento a solas, últimamente quería estar todo el momento sola.

Llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama con la vista en el techo, estaba pensando sin pensar, solo dejaba que imágenes llegaran a mi mente, Edward de la mano con Tanya, las palabras de Seth al decirme que lo había visto con ella, las palabras de Tanya avisándome que lo conquistaría, Edward tocando el piano con ella, Edward remplazándome con Tanya para ir con Esme, en ese momento escuche un click en mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron en ese momento. Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, Tanya no necesitaba un oportunidad para conquistarlo, Edward ya se la estaba dando y le estaba brindando toda la ayuda para que ella lograra su acometido, al final Edward si conseguiría una pareja de su altura, alguien tan perfecto como él y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de mis decisiones, esto lo había provocado yo con mi cobardía, por querer las cosas fáciles.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba algo que me distrajera, algo que me hiciera olvidar todo, olvidar aquello en lo que mis decisiones habías terminado, el camino que mi vida había tomado hace unas semanas.

Tome mi chamarra que se encontraba en la silla, saque mi bolso del armario, tome dinero y salí encaminada a mi vieja camioneta. Durante el viaje comenzó a llover pero en este momento no era algo que me preocupara al fin y al cabo iría a un lugar donde la lluvia sería lo de menos, conduje hasta llegar a Seattle, era lo más conveniente para lo que quería hacer, no es como si fuera a asesinar a alguien como resultado de mi ira controlada y contenida pero debía de mantenerlo fuera de los oídos de Charlie y Port Angeles no me aseguraba esa opción, pero antes de llegar a mi destino original me di cuenta que necesitaba algo que me terminara de dar valor así que me desvié un poco hasta llegar a un bar; sí, Isabella Swan entraría a un bar por primera vez y por la razón más común, por decepción, y no decepción de los demás, sino de mi misma de mis decisiones.

-¿En qué te puedo servir hermosa?- me dijo el chico de la barra.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué pedía? No tenía ni idea de que pedir, ni si quiera de que es lo que se pedía en un bar, bueno obviamente bebidas alcohólicas pero ¿Qué bebida? Voltee a ver al chico de la barra y él solo me veía con curiosidad y con… ¿ternura?

-No sabes de bebidas ¿verdad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, yo solo me mordí el labio mientras negaba con una cara culpable, sentí la sangre acudir a mis mejillas- te ves demasiado linda con ese sonrojo- y su comentario no ayudaba con la situación me dije a mí misma.

-Yo…- volví a morderme el labio.

-No te preocupes preparare algo especial para ti, se nota que eres principiante y me imagino que no quieres hacer un escándalo- golpeo ligeramente la barra con ambas manos, me guiño un ojo y se fue a prepararme mi bebida.

Comencé a voltear hacia todos lados esperando no encontrarme con alguien conocido, cuando me di cuenta mi labio inferior me dolía porque seguía mordiéndomelo, mis dedos tamborileaban, así que libere mi labio pero continúe tamborileando mis dedos.

-Aquí está tu bebida chica- el chico me entrego un pequeño vaso con una bebida rosa ¿Qué era eso?- es un coctel de fresa con kiwi, azúcar y un poco de vodka, tuve consideración por ser primeriza así que apenas notaras el sabor del vodka- me sonrió.

-Gracias- dije tomando el vaso ente mis manos.

Me lleve el vaso a la boca con recelo, escuche la pequeña risa del chico, voltee a verlo y volvió a reír; primero di un pequeño sorbo y lo saboree, me tome mi tiempo para percibir el sabor de la fresa y del kiwi, pero el sabor más persistente era el del vodka a pesar de que el chico dijo que le había puesto poco, pero a pesar de eso y de no estar acostumbrada sabia muy delicioso, en verdad, podía deleitar la combinación de todos los sabores. Termine de tomarme el primero y pedí otro y así llegue al cuarto trago ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero definitivamente comencé a sentirme mareada por lo que decidí irme, salí del local y me encamine a mi destino original.

Bueno si al entrar al bar me había notado como primeriza ni hablar del lugar en donde me encontraba, donde el chico que se encontraba detrás del mostrador me veía inquisitivamente y como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Nena creo que te equivocaste de local- wow su voz sí que era ruda, cumplía con el estereotipo de alguien que atendía un local como este.

-No, estoy en el lugar correcto- me acerque más al mostrador- ¿Cuánto cuesta uno de estos?- el tipo se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y se levanto del banco en donde se encontraba.

-Sí, solo que me gustaría que tuviera otra cosa.

Cinco minutos después todo el valor que los tragos me habían dado se esfumo, pero el mareo seguía, y ahora estaba aquí sentada esperando que todo pasara rápido para no tener tiempo de echarme para atrás.

-¿Estás segura de que aquí quieres tu tatuaje?- el tipo señalo el hueso de mi cadera- Puede que te duela más de lo normal por ser hueso y porque es tu primer tatuaje.

Tome un gran respiro antes de hablar.

-Si… lo estoy- desabroche mi pantalón lo suficiente para dejar mi cadera al descubierto.

-Bien aquí vamos- dijo el chico en tono de aviso por si quería arrepentirme, pero este ya no era momento para eso.

Empecé a sentir el roce de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que empecé a escuchar el zumbido de la maquina y lo siguiente que sentí fue el pinchazo de la aguja tocando mi piel, esto dolía enormemente, ¡Esta mierda sí que dolía! Apreté los dientes para no soltar el grito que tenía atorado en mi garganta.

Una hora después el chico termino su trabajo, paso una toallita por mi piel y comenzó a recoger su material, yo me levante de la camilla, camine hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, moví mi pantalón para poder contemplar bien el tatuaje.

-¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto el chico mientras guardaba unas cosas en un estante.

-Me… me gusta- pase suavemente la yema de mis dedos por la piel roja de mi cadera- ¡Está genial!

-La leyenda que elegiste esta padre, lástima que uno no puede amar para siempre- voltee a ver la leyenda del tatuaje "Te amaré por siempre" rodeado de mariposas en vuelo, todo en tonos grises- siempre he pensado que amar, solo a una persona en la vida, aquella con la que no te importaría hacer cualquier cosa por estar con ella, aquella con la que quieres compartir toda tu vida, por la que podrías morir, la razón de tu existencia; pero aún así tarde o temprano la muerte termina separándolos así que la frase de "Te amaré por siempre" pierde el significado, nadie vive para siempre.

Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que acaba de decir "aquella con la que no te importaría hacer cualquier cosa por estar con ella, aquella con la que quieres compartir toda tu vida, por la que podrías morir, la razón de tu existencia"; yo había tenido esa posibilidad de amar por siempre.

-¿Y si pudieras hacerlo?- el chico levanto la cabeza sorprendido, no sé si por lo que dije o porque no esperaba que dijera algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso.

-¿Y si tuvieras la posibilidad de poder amar a esa persona para siempre? Aún cuando sea algo no tan fácil como lo típico, aún cuando en un mundo normal estarías con otra persona y con esa otra persona sería tan fácil como respirar ¿Lo harías?

El chico me veía extraño, estaba completamente perplejo ante lo que dije, se quedo pensativo durante algunos minutos, tomo un gran respiro que soltó de golpe.

-Sí, definitivamente lo haría- me le quede viendo esperando a que continuara- cuando amas a alguien no te importa si es fácil o no, lo único que quieres es estar con esa persona, haces cualquier cosa por esa persona y bueno aún cuando hubiera alguien con quien sería fácil creo que entonces no sería amor lo que sientes en ese caso… hay una frase que Jane Austen cita en su libro de Emma, "El verdadero amor no es nunca río de apacible curso".

-Sí, William Shakespeare en El Sueño de una Noche de Verano- le dije.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del por qué se me hacía fácil estar con Jacob, no tenía que luchar por nuestro amor porque no había ningún amor por mi parte, se me hacía fácil porque era estar con mi amigo, no sentía esa pasión desbordante, ese deseo incontrolable y sobre todo ese amor que poseía cada una de mis células por Edward, no había ese algo que me motivara porque me daba lo mismo que me amara o no, no es como que careciera de valor sino más bien que no era algo que me afectara, no me importaba tanto estar con él o no, era obvio que me gustaba pasar tiempo con Jake pero no de esa forma.

-¿En qué piensas nena?- el chico me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Solo en que no te ves como el tipo de persona que lee a Jane Austen.

-Bueno, las apariencias engañan.

Salí del local con un poco de ardor en mi cadera pero nada que no fuera soportable, la calle ya estaba vacía y por si fuera poco se me había ocurrido dejar la camioneta en un callejón, camine rápido hasta llegar a ella, saque las llaves del bolso y mis dedos de mantequilla los dejaron caer, tome las llaves del suelo mojado, me seque mis dedos y me levante, en ese momento sentí algo puntiagudo contra mis costillas y milésimas de segundo después alguien tapándome la boca y empujándome contra la pared.

-¡Quiero que me des todo el maldito dinero!- me encontraba temblando, en ese momento un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, con un pulso convulsivo y con mucho trabajo pude extenderle el bolso, él lo tomo y volvió a poner la navaja en mi costilla pero esta vez con más presión, el tipo con una agilidad se colgó el bolso y se pego más a mi cuerpo clavando más la navaja si llegaba a empujar un poco más terminaría penetrando la navaja en mi cuerpo, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, por primer vez me sentía desprotegida.

-¡Ahí está todo!- logre articular con una voz estremecida en un momento en que me quito la mano de la boca, mis piernas temblaban y estaba segura que si no fuera porque me tenía sujetada contra la pared estaría en el piso; en un segundo el sujeto comenzaba a levantar mi blusa y al siguiente segundo el tipo se encontraba en el piso.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!- se escucho su voz gélida, amenazante, capaz de helarte la sangre.

En ese momento el sujeto se levanto y arremetió contra Edward pero no lo movió ni un centímetro como era de suponer, Edward lo tomo del cuello de la sudadera y lo lanzo dejándolo inconsciente, yo seguía pegada a la pared como si el sujeto aún estuviera empujándome contra la pared, reaccioné segundos después y me separe de la pared aún con las piernas temblándome por lo que no pude dar ni un paso; pero al segundo siguiente de nuevo me encontraba pegada a la pared pero esta vez era Edward quien me sostenía y su mirada era furiosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí sola?! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Jacob?!- su voz seguía siendo gélida.

-Quería salir a dar una vuelta no necesito niñeras para eso- le solté a la defensiva.

-¿En serio? Porque no es lo que parece- su tono de voz ya no denotaba tanta furia, ya no era amenazante, se aparto de mí y apretó el puente de su nariz con dedos- ¿No te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?- me levanto la blusa para poder revisar el lugar donde había tenido la navaja- ¡Déjame revisarte!

Edward se acerco y rozo con la yema de sus dedos mi piel que se encontraba roja por la presión de la navaja, al sentir el contacto de su piel un escalofrío placentero recorrió mi cuerpo y no por su temperatura sino por el simple hecho de que me tocara. Ese deseo incontrolable volvió a apoderarse de mí, quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, quería tenerlo a mí lado.

-Solo está rojo, no hay ningún corte- en ese momento frunció su ceño y bajo su mirada un poco más- ¿Qué te paso aquí?- dijo tocando mi piel- está irritado.

¡El tatuaje!

-¡Nada! ¡No me paso nada!- lo empuje a lo que él cedió amablemente- Además ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?- él volteo a verme furioso.

-Edward ¿todo bien?- se escucho la voz de Tanya en la entrada del callejón.

Claro que no, él no me estaba siguiendo, solo torcí un poco mi gesto. Él no estaba aquí por mí, estaba de paso con ella, solo había sido una coincidencia, ellos paseaban y tuvieron que detenerse por mí.

-Sí, todo bien, solo tuve que arreglar un contratiempo- Edward volteo a ver al tipo que aún se encontraba inconsciente- pero nada de qué preocuparse- dijo entre dientes.

Así que solo había sido una interrupción en su salida con Tanya, solo había sentido la necesidad de acudir a la defensa de una muchachilla y su acometido había llegado a su fin, seguía siendo mi salvador pero ya no era mío.

-¡No era necesario! ¡No te hubieras preocupado!- le solté, no pode ocultar mi tono de reproche pero eso fue mejor a que se me quebrara la voz como sentí que iba a pasar.

-¿En serio? Eso no es lo que parece, ese tipo tenía una navaja contra tu costilla, ¿sabes… sabes…?- dio un golpe en la pared justo al lado de mi cabeza, desmoronando parte de la pared.

-Bueno ya acabaste con tu acometido, ya puedes irte- comencé a apartarme pero una mano fuerte, firme pero suave se apodero de mi brazo.

-¡Ah no, tú te regresas con nosotros ahora mismo!- me dijo reflejando en su voz el enojo que tenía en esos momentos.

-No- dije rotundamente, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era estar en el mismo lugar donde Tanya y él estuvieran juntos, sí lo reconocía y me moría de los celos, por primera vez sabía el cómo se sentía hervir de celos.

-No te estoy preguntando- comenzó a llevarme del brazo con él sin hacer casos de mis objeciones.

-Pero ¿Y mi camioneta?- voltee a ver mi camioneta, Edward me quito las llaves sin si quiera voltear a verme.

-Tanya ¿Puedes llevarte su camioneta?- le lanzó mis llaves y ella como toda vampira las atrapo con elegancia.

-Yo puedo conducir- le dije furiosa porque me estaba tratando como a una niña.

-Si claro ¿Cómo si te fuera a dejar después de que estuviste tomando?- pero ¿Cómo demonios sabía?- tu aliento- respondió a mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a su volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, se sentía raro estar aquí por primera vez después de que lo que paso, me senté y crucé los brazos mientras volteaba hacia la ventana manteniendo mi mirada lejos de él, él no hablaba y prefería que no lo hiciera… pero claro no todo podía ser perfecto.

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde demonios está Jacob? ¿Te das una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si no llego, si no hubiera estado ahí? Él tiene que protegerte, yo…- y abruptamente se calló.

-¿Tú qué?- le instigue a que continuara.

-Yo… Bella yo… creí que él siempre estaba ahí para defenderte y cuidarte, ya no era mi… mi deber- así que solo era una obligación, así me veía- vaya noviecito.

-Bueno no tengo que estar todo el día con él, soy demasiado grandecita para necesitar niñeras.

- Eso no me pareció en ese callejón, definitivamente eres un imán para los problemas- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, decir que mi enfado era inmenso en estos momentos era poco- y pensar que… - tomo un gran respiro- olvídalo- dijo soltando el aire.

- Si olvidémoslo, solo acelera- le dije aún con la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta que vaya rápido?- aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi conducir y mi miedo porque llegara a chocar.

-Desde que sé que Jacob me está esperando- le solté con malicia, sabía que Jacob no estaría pero algo me llevo a decírselo.

-Me alegro así podre irme inmediatamente y no tendré que esperarme a asegurarme de que a la señorita no se le antojara una nueva excursión nocturna- dijo con brusquedad.

Lo voltee a ver furiosa pero más que nada dolida, él no me veía y prefería que no lo hiciera. Me gire hacía la ventanilla y deje escapar un par de lagrimas que inmediatamente me las limpie.

* * *

Una pequeñita pelea entre Edward y Bella, Bella con un tatuaje y bebiendo, digamos que veremos a Edward y Bella un poco más "humanos"

¿Qué les parecio? Esto irá poco a poco, paciencia por favor ;)

Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola divinuras \(^.^)/! Acá el septimo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Digamos que a partir de este capítulo empieza otra etapa. Antes de agradecer, les pido que lean la notita que pondré al final por fis, es de suma importancia.

Ahora sí, los agradecimientos. Gracias a **Aracely, Jenni y Anto Prenezio,** en verdad su reviews me motivan mucho, les agradezco el tiempo dedicado a la historia. **Jenni** vas por buen camino ;). **Anto **tú que crees? Le dio o no le dio la canción ;). Y **Aracely **bueno este capítulo seguro te agradara.

Ahora si arrancamos XD

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**BPOV**

Mientras Edward estacionaba lo primero que vi fue a Jacob recargado en su carro y no con una buena cara, voltee a ver a Edward y su cara era un vivo reflejo que la de Jacob. Jacob caminó de una manera amenazante hacia el carro de Edward.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo esa urgencia tu novio no se ve muy paciente- me desabroche el cinturón y me baje, creí que Edward arrancaría pero voltee y vi su puerta abrirse.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías con Bella?!- le pregunto Jacob con voz amenazante.

-Solo haciendo el trabajo que se supone debes de hacer tú- le contesto en tono neutro- Que no ves que tu novia parece una chiquilla que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos- volteo a verme con una mirada furiosa- si no hubiera estado cerca en esos momentos…

-¡Bueno, ya entendí! Ahora ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas de recordarme que solo fui una interrupción en tu cita? ¡Vamos, Tanya te espera!- voltee a ver a Tanya que ya se encontraba fuera de mi camioneta y recargada en ella en espera de Edward.

Edward solo volteo a verme con una mirada de desesperación y dolor per ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me veía así? Segundos después él ya se encontraba dentro de su auto, Tanya caminaba hacia donde yo estaba pero el objetivo no era yo si no meterse en el carro, me hice a un lado y deje que ella pasara, Edward arranco provocando un chirrido de llantas dejando una marca en el asfalto.

-¿Y bien?- escuche la voz de Jacob y voltee a verlo.

-¿Y bien qué?- sé que él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba con Edward pero aún así no pude ocultar mi enfado.

-¿A qué se refiere el chupasangre? ¿Y por qué estabas con él?- me dijo en tono despectivo. A veces llegaba a detestar tanto cuando Jacob se ponía en ese plan, simplemente su macho alfa salía a flote y no hablo precisamente de su naturaleza de licántropo si no a esa manera de ser que tenía.

- Simplemente quería salir un rato, fui a Seattle y al regresar tuve un percance. Edward pasaba casualmente por ahí y me ayudo- camine hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de percance?- pregunto Jacob justo detrás de mí.

-Solo un percance, lo importante es que estoy aquí ¿no?- saque mis llaves y nos adentramos en la casa.

-¿Bella?- se escucho la voz de Charlie en la sala.

-Si papá- conteste rodando los ojos, como si alguien más tuviera las llaves de la casa.

Camine hacia la sala con Jacob detrás de mí. Charlie se encontraba sentado en su sofá de siempre viendo un partido.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunte.

-Ya comí, quedaba un poco de la cena de ayer, la verdad es que solo te esperaba para irme a dormir- se levanto y apago el televisor dejando caer el control sobre el sofá, paso a nuestro lado y se detuvo frente a Jacob- solo una hora- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Espere a que Charlie subiera para caminar hacia la cocina, tenía mucha sed y estaba empezando a darme dolor de cabeza; tome un vaso, saque la leche del refrigerador y me serví un poco, me lo tome rápidamente y sentí una gota derramarse por mi barbilla, iba a limpiarme pero Jacob me detuvo, me quito el vaso de la mano, me tomo de la cintura y llevo sus labios a donde estaba la gota de leche y subió hasta llegar a mis labios que comenzó a acariciar suavemente con sus labios, comencé a mover mis labios al compás de los suyos, sí, esto era completamente diferente, sus labios eran cálidos, pero por más que buscaba sentir algo con respecto a mis sentimientos, algo que me indicara que todo lo descubierto esta noche con respecto a mis sentimientos por Jacob podía cambiar, una con que fuera una pizca, pero nada, no había nada que me indicará que podía trabajar en esto y corresponder a Jacob, simplemente amar de esa manera a Jacob me era imposible, deseaba querer hacerlo, pero tampoco estaba ese deseo en mí. No seré mosca muerta y decir que el beso de Jacob no fue placentero, físicamente lo fue, lo son, pero eso era demasiado superficial para estar con alguien, quiero que ese placer vaya más allá de lo físico y estar con Jacob no me daba esa opción.

-¿Bella?- Jacob me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Sí?- le pregunte.

-Es raro, a pesar de que han pasado semanas puedo percibir el aroma de Edward todavía- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Ten en cuenta que él se la pasaba aquí- le aclare- Alice y Emmett han venido, puede que sea eso lo que hueles- él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No creo, ahora que ha venido Edward sé que el olor es de él- me dijo.

-Bueno Jacob, lo lamento, no puedo "desinfectar" mi casa sólo para que te sientas cómo- dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Está bien disculpa, no quería que te enfadaras, era sólo un comentario.

-Lo lamento simplemente estoy muy cansada- me gire dándole la espalda.

-Bella…

-Jake por favor esta noche no- me gire y lo abrece, sea como sea él era mi mejor amigo.

- Está bien- él me regreso el abrazo, medio minuto después se separo, me dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Y ahí estaba parada en la cocina con todos estos pensamientos, estos descubrimientos, obviamente no amaba a Jacob como creí que lo hacía, solo me había confundido, pero era obvio que había algo, algo que me llevará a pensar que lo amaba y todo esto en resumen ahora resultaba que era una zorra, que amaba apasionadamente a un chico pero encontraba placenteros físicamente los besos de otro, pero a pesar de ser placenteros no lo eran del todo, por lo menos no del tipo que esperaba y buscaba ¡Diablos! Ni si quiera sabía cómo describirlo, lo único que sabía es que me sentía como una maldita bruja, una maldita escoria que se encontraba jugando con dos hombres, pero eso era lo peor, no era mi plan, no era lo que buscaba, lo único claro en este momento es que me odiaba y que mis pensamientos comenzaban a divagar hasta llegar al punto de la demencia así que decidí irme a dormir. Mañana lidiaría con todo esto.

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue el despertador que marcaban las 9:30 ni si quiera intente levantarme para ir a desayunar con Charlie porque era obvio que se había ido. Así que seguí acostada otro rato y de a poco fui perdiendo mi estado consiente para embarcarme en todos esas cavilaciones del día anterior que me atormentaban, me perdí completamente en ellas.

Amaba a Edward más que a mi propia vida y si él no estuviera en mi vida no podría continuar, me perdería por completo a mí misma, prefería tenerlo en mi vida tratándome mal que no tenerlo, sin él no soy nada y ¿Entonces por qué decidí quedarme con Jacob? Bueno, ahora lo entendía.

Sonaba estúpido pero así era, el estar con Jacob me ofrecía el que Edward siguiera en mi vida, y sin embargo si elegía a Edward corría el riesgo de perder a Jacob, corrección sé que perdería a Jacob sobretodo una vez que fuera transformada, pero lo que no entendía en ese momento o más bien no había visto con claridad era la forma en cómo quería que ambos estuvieran en mi vida. No quería a Edward como amigo y jamás podría verlo así ahora entendía eso. A Jacob bueno era obvio lo quería, más no lo amaba; siempre sería mi amigo y así lo quería en mi vida, sabía que de otra forma no podía ser y el ejemplo claro de eso era lo que sucedía en estos momentos. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos como pareja, nada estaba yendo bien, nada funcionaba, no me sentía y no lo sentía bien. Y regreso a los imanes pero esta vez aplicado a mí y a Jacob, podías juntar tu misma los polos iguales pero si los soltabas se separaban porque eran iguales, era precisamente eso lo que nos pasaba a Jacob y a mí. Podíamos forzarnos a estar juntos pero no funcionaría, el problema era precisamente ese, éramos demasiado parecidos no por nada decía que éramos almas gemelas y ese era el problema, no había nada de "atracción" con nosotros porque éramos iguales.

Ahora ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido entonces? ¿Por qué había visualizado mi vida al lado de Jacob? ¿Por qué sentía sus besos de esa manera? ¿Por qué en cierto momento me dolía el negar que lo amaba cuando ahora sabía que no era así? Bueno, eso no era tan sencillo de explicar. Primero había visualizado mi vida al lado de Jacob porque como he dicho, Jacob era mi alma gemela, y quizá en un mundo donde no existiera Edward esa hubiera sido la vida que hubiera tenido, no hubiera sido tan difícil unir esos dos polos, y eso era lo que había pasado, lo había visualizado porque era una forma de mostrarme lo que hubiera sido, eso me llevaba a preguntarme ¿Por qué me dolía negar que lo amaba cuando ahora sabía que no era así? Por la sencilla razón de que era decir NO al hecho de tener tanto a Edward como a Jacob en mi vida, era despedirme de Jacob y eso era lo que me dolía, decirle adiós, no el negar que lo, así que inconscientemente me había aferrado a esa idea de amar a Jacob cuando lo que quería era tener a mi amigo y a mi novio, así que lo que me dolía era decirle adiós a esa posibilidad de tenerlos a los dos, tener a mi amigo y a mi novio, ya me había dado cuenta que juntar esos dos mundos no funcionaba en este caso era más parecido al juntar el agua con el aceite, ya que eran completamente distintos. Me había concentrado tanto en tener a los dos a mi lado, que me había olvidado de lo principal. Quería a mi amigo y AMABA a mi novio.

Cada decisión que tomaba salía mal y lo peor terminaba perjudicando a otros, había lastimado a Edward y estaba segura que terminaría lastimando a Jacob con la decisión que había tomado, no podía continuar con Jacob habiendo descubierto lo que me pasaba en realidad, era engañarlo y ponerlo en una relación donde no era amado como él merecía. Era cierto que las cosas en los últimos días no iban del todo bien con nosotros y que me desesperaba cuando se ponía en su plan de macho alfa y "Los vampiros no son una buena compañía" pero lo quería, era mi mejor amigo y siempre lo sería, se había vuelto importante para mí, es por eso que había caído en toda esta confusión.

Mientras entendía todo eso había entendido que tenía dos opciones; primera, continuar con todo esto y hacer un esfuerzo que sabía que sería inútil. Sería inútil forzar una relación que no tenía futuro, donde solo nos haríamos daño los dos; la segunda opción, ser realista y aceptar que esto no nos llevaría a nada bueno y cortarla por la paz. Tenía que hablar con Jacob pero ¿cómo? Esa sería la parte más difícil y cruel de todo esto y sin duda lo que más me costaría hacer. Por otro lado todo esto ¿Cómo me dejaba con Edward? ¿Podría volver con él? ¿Él me amaría todavía, después de tanto dolor que le provoque? … De pronto recuerdos de Tanya y Edward me abrumaron, la primera vez que los vi juntos riéndose, él tocando el piano para ella y regalándole mi nana, las palabras de Tanya y la actitud de Edward para conmigo en estos días.

Todo lo que había provocado con mis decisiones, mis decisiones siempre eran las equivocadas, terminaban perjudicando a todos por pensar demasiado las cosas y ahora lo estaba pagando, no podía quejarme lo merecía por tanto daño que he provocado.

Salí de bañarme y baje a preparar la comida para Charlie, mientras preparaba todo sólo pensaba en que tenía que terminar con todo este asunto el día de hoy, tenía que ir a ver a Jacob.

-Hola Jake- lo salude mientras entraba a su garaje.

-Hey hola Bella- Jacob se puso su playera y se acerco a mí- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en las motos?- voltee a ver el par de motos recargadas en la pared.

-Está bien vamos, pero luego tenemos que hablar.

Cada quien tomo una moto y salimos del garaje, Jacob comenzó a contarme un par de chistes que le había contado Quil de los cuales tuve que fingir una risa, sí, era una cobarde que había aceptado el pretexto del paseo en moto para atrasar las cosas un poco más. Después de andar en las motos caminamos alrededor de la playa en un completo silencio.

Al regresar comencé a prepararme para subirme a la moto una vez más pero Jacob tenía otros planes.

-Y este… ¿Ahora si podemos hablar de lo de ayer?

Me quede parada y sin decir nada, tenía que aprovechar, este era el momento para decirle todo, pero no podía hacerlo, no viéndolo a los ojos, pase una pierna para subirme en la moto, puse las manos en mis piernas, tome un gran respiro y comencé.

-Ayer estuve pensando muchas cosas y sentí la necesidad de salir y olvidarme de todo…

-¿Qué es todo?

-Esto Jacob- le dije señalándonos a la vez- Esto es todo, todo en lo que han ido a parar mis decisiones… Jake- volví a tomar un respiro- Creo que me equivoque cuando decidí que estaría contigo.

- No- fue su respuesta en un susurro.

-Jacob…

-No- volvió a decir pero esta vez en un tono más decidido y firme- solo estás así porque no te has acostumbrado- su voz se iba convirtiendo en susurros.

-En un principio pensaba lo mismo pero ya me di cuenta que no es así Jacob, lo amo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida y me mata cada vez que lo veo y no puedo abrazarlo, estar a su lado…

- Eso no es así porque entonces no me hubieras elegido, no estoy diciendo que no lo ames no soy tonto, solo digo…

- Escúchame Jake por favor- el asintió y se recargo en su moto- Ambos sabemos que desde que empezó todo esto no ha marchado bien. Estaba completamente confundida pero ahora entiendo todo…- tome un respiro- me aferre a la idea de amarte porque de esa manera me aferraba a tenerlos a los dos en mi vida sin embargo jamás preste atención en cómo los quería en ella.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Eso Jacob, quiere decir que en mi desesperación por mantenerlos a los dos tome una decisión incorrecta.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Sé lo que te dije, Jacob tú serías mi alma gemela si Edward no existiera, pero él está aquí y más que ser mi alma gemela es una extensión de mi misma- volví a tomar otro suspiro- Jake en verdad lo lamento, con mis decisiones los he llevado a ti y a Edward al sufrimiento y eso es lo que más me duele de todo esto.

-Lo siento Bella.

No entendí a que se refería hasta que lo vi irse con los labios y las manos temblando, no podía dejar que se fuera así, por lo que decidí seguirlo, me iba a bajar de la moto pero la agujeta de mi bota se atoro en la moto, jale mi pie pero esto solo logro que se atorara más y en un segundo intento de jalarla la moto se tumbo volteándose y tumbándome con ella, cayendo la moto encima de mi pierna, sentí y escuche un crujido y segundos después un dolor arrasador atravesando toda mi pierna hasta llegar a mi cadera y segundos después ya no sentía nada.

-¡Bella!- se escucharon un par de gritos, pude distinguir la voz de Jacob y la de Seth.

Jacob y Seth corrieron hacia donde estaba, me quitaron la moto de encima dejándola caer del lado contrario. Ambos se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer, baje la vista y pude ver mi pie en una posición inconcebible, trataba de moverlo pero con el mínimo esfuerzo un dolor atravesaba mi pierna.

-¡No intentes moverlo!- me dijo Jacob.

-Necesita que la llevemos al hospital, Jake la posición de su pie no es normal, si me preguntan se lo ha roto.

-Sí, voy por su camioneta, no te apartes de ella- Jake salió corriendo.

El dolor de mi pierna comenzaba a regresar y era más intenso, Seth hacia el intento de distraerme pero no funcionaba, solo quería retorcerme del dolor pero eso solo causaba un dolor más agudo, trataba de impedir que mis gritos salieran, pero por mucho intento que hiciera pequeños ruidos guturales lograban escapar.

-¡Oh diablos Bella, no sé qué hacer!- dijo Seth totalmente afligido.

Cinco minutos después Jacob llegaba con la camioneta, todavía no terminaba de apagar la camioneta cuando abrió la puerta para bajarse. Jacob y Seth me cargaron con el mayor cuidado posible pero ni eso podía evitar el que mi pierna se agitara, me subieron a la camioneta, no sin esfuerzo y no sin mis alaridos de dolor.

-Llevémosla al hospital- dijo Jacob.

-¡No!- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bella necesitas un doctor- comento Seth.

-Lo sé, llévame a casa de los Cullen, ahí se encuentra Carlisle- Jacob volteo a verme como si tuviera tres ojos.

-No- dijo de una manera rotunda, sin en cambio yo no pensaba ceder.

-No pienso ir a ningún otro lugar- le dije entre dientes por el dolor que el solo hecho de hablar me provocaba.

-No puedes pedirme que vaya a ese sitio porque no lo haré- su voz reflejaba que esa petición le repugnaba.

-No pienso pedírtelo, solo necesito que le llamen a Carlisle para que venga por mí.

-No es necesario, yo puedo llevarte Bella- dijo Seth, el pobre fue fulminado con la mirada de Jacob.

-No- volvió a decir Jacob firmemente.

-No podemos dejarla solo así, tiene que ver a un doctor- contesto Seth.

-La llevaremos al hospital- contesto Jacob.

-Yo no pienso ir a ningún hospital, llévenme con Carlisle, sólo dejaré que él me atienda.

-Lo siento, no puedo- fue la respuesta de Jacob antes de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta y adentrarse entre los árboles.

El camino fue una verdadera tortura, entre el recorrido para salir de la playa, el camino inestable de la reserva y el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, mi pierna brincaba constantemente, provocando un dolor agudo que me recorría desde las punta de mis dedos de mi pie hasta mi cadera. Por más que Seth intentaba ir despacio, mi pierna se agitaba. Yo trataba de callar mis gritos pero en ocasiones salían gemidos demasiado agudos y eso solo lograba que Seth se pusiera más nervioso, un sudor comenzaba a cubrir mi frente lo que hacía que sintiera aún más frío el ambiente. Unos metros antes de llegar a la casa, alcance ver a alguien parado fuera, en el porche… era Edward, podía percibir que era a nosotros a los que nos estaba esperando pero ¿Cómo pudo saber?

-¿Qué...?- no pude terminar de formular la pregunta porque un dolor me volvió a recorrer la pierna debido a que Seth cayó en un bache.

-Creí que sería mejor si le iba avisando a Edward- dijo Seth mientras daba unos golpecitos a su coronilla.

En menos de cinco segundos Edward ya estaba a mi lado con la puerta abierta, se puso en cuclillas para poder ver mi pierna.

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios te hiciste esto?- Edward colocó con demasiada suavidad su mano sobre mi pantorrilla, lo que provocó un notable alivio, pero no sabía si se debía a que era por su temperatura helada o porque era él quien me estaba tocando.

-Estaba montando la moto con Jacob, trate de bajarme y…

-¡Demonios, Bella! ¡¿Acaso Jacob es incapaz de cuidarte?! ¡¿No puede mantenerte a salvo?! Primero lo de ayer y ahora esto- grito Edward- ¡Es un idiota! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil para él mantenerte a salvo?! Debí de haber sabido que no podría hacerlo, creí que… ¡JODER!

Voltee a ver a Edward sorprendida, Edward diciendo "Joder" un Edward desesperado y expresando lo que sentía, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Sé que algunos considerarían mal pero a mí me gustaba cuando dejaba salir todos sus instintos, cuando no reprimía sus sentimientos, y no se contenía por simple formalidad y más cuando se trataba de mí. Esa era mi vena ególatra latiendo a todo lo que da.

-Voy a buscar a Carlisle, Seth cuídala por favor que parece una niña pequeña- lo fulmine con mi mirada por su comentario a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa irónica y burlona, y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba.

-Creo que ahora si se enojo, jamás lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono y de esa forma- dijo Seth.

-Siempre exagera- dije entre dientes, intente encogerme de hombres pero con solo intentarlo me dolía la pierna.

Momentos después salían Carlisle, Esme y Edward con una camilla, Esme se les adelanto para estar a mi lado, Carlisle y Edward conversaban, me imagino que platicaban de lo que me pasaba.

-¡Oh Bella, cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien?, que pregunta tan tonta la mía- dijo Esme, a lo que respondí con un amago de sonrisa, después se aparto para dejar pasar a Carlisle.

Carlisle se agacho para poder revisar mi pierna, toco con suavidad mi pierna .Definitivamente no había sido la temperatura del toque de Edward lo que me había aliviado; fue palpando centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a la parte debajo de mi rodilla donde apretó ligeramente, no pude contener el pequeño grito que eso ocasiono.

-Definitivamente se rompió, a simple tacto puedo decir que tienes roto el peroné, hay algo en el tibia, espero sea que está astillado y no roto, no me lo parece, pero tengo que confirmarlo con rayos X, además que tienes un esguince de 2° grado en tu tobillo, fue una total imprudencia traerla de esa manera- Carlisle volteo a ver a Seth, el pobre de Seth solo agacho la cabeza- ¿Por qué no llamaron a la ambulancia? Lo lamento Seth- le dijo Carlisle con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Fue mi culpa- contesté- no quería que ningún otro doctor me revisara, yo les pedí que me trajeran. Seth solo cumplió mis órdenes.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente?- me dijo Edward con un tono de reproche.

-Edward, no es el momento- lo reprendió Carlisle- tienes que ayudarme a ponerla en la camilla para que podamos subirla y pueda revisarla.

A pesar del esfuerzo de ambos por no lastimarme y por no hacer movimientos que me provocaran dolor, el traslado en la camilla hasta el segundo piso había sido un suplicio total, pero nada como el momento el que me sacaban de la camioneta para ponerme en la camilla. Por más cuidadosos y rápidos que trataron de ser mi pierna me había dolido, en todo ese momento Edward me veía con una mirada que reflejaba martirio pero su cara solo mostraba control, como si se estuviera reprimiendo de algo.

En este momento Carlisle se encontraba examinándome, el dolor había disminuido gracias a una gran dosis de analgésicos, el dolor se había vuelto algo soportable.

-¿Puedes explicarme como sucedió?- me pregunto Carlisle mientras me reclinaba en la camilla con cuidado.

-Trate de bajarme de la moto pero mi agujeta se atoro, tire de ella pero la moto se cayó sobre mi pierna- le dije.

Comenzó a examinar las placas que me había sacado, las miraba detenidamente y recorría con un dedo la extensión de mis huesos, frunció los labios, tomo un gran respiro y al mismo tiempo las hacía a un lado.

-Es más que obvio que tu pierna está fracturada, el esguince de tu tobillo es de segundo grado. Lo que me preocupa de todo esto, es que es la misma pierna que la ocasión anterior- sabía a qué se refería. Vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de James en el estudio de ballet, él rompiendo mi pierna, pero, inmediatamente lo que invadió mi mente fue la voz de Edward llamándome, estando a mi lado como siempre lo ha… corrección había estado- ¿Bella?- Carlisle me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Perdón Carlisle, no te escuche- le dije avergonzada. Carlisle me sonrió.

-Te decía que tendré que llevarte al hospital para operarte, necesito reforzar por decirlo de alguna forma, el peroné, el hueso no estaba del todo sano todavía y una nueva fractura no ayuda- me explico.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que estar hospitalizada?- Carlisle rió por mi cara que puse ante la palabra "hospitalizada", él sabía que los hospitales no entraban en mi lista de los 10 lugares que me gustaba visitar.

-Lamentablemente sí, pero…- voltee a verlo y su cara reflejaba como si hubiera una lucha interna, eso era confuso; se aclaro la garganta y continuo- pero puedo ofrecerte que te quedes aquí en lo que se recupera tu pierna.

-Tendré a mi doctor particular- sonreí.

Quedarme aquí no sé si era una buena idea, por una parte me libraría de permanecer en un horrible hospital, y su olor mezclado de alcohol, fármacos y sangre. Pero por otro lado estar en la misma casa que Edward justo en estos momentos, no sé si era lo más conveniente.

-¿Entonces qué dices?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Bella!- se escucho la voz de Alice, entro corriendo al cuarto y se arrojo a mis brazos, provocando que me doliera la pierna, a lo cual solté un gemido- ¡Uy, lo siento!- se aparto de mí.

-Está bien Alice- le dije tranquilizándola.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Alice.

-Le proponía a Bella que se quedará en lo que se recuperaba, ya sabes después de la operación- Alice asentía a las palabras de Carlisle con entusiasmo.

-Yo podría arreglarlo todo con Charlie- dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos muy a su estilo- ¿Qué dices?

Tome un gran respiro.

-Acepto quedarme en su casa en lo que me recupero de la operación.

* * *

**N/A 1:** ¿Qué les pareció esta capítulo? Por fin, por fin Bella abrió los ojos! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora, con esto de Bella en casa de los Cullen? Dejenme sus reviews, es muy importante para mí saber que opinan ustedes que son las lecotras.

**N/A 2: Una mala noticia. El Martes que viene regreso a la uni, este semestre será muy pesado porque tengo que hacer mi Servicio Social que es algo así como mi primer acercamiento al campo laboral, es trabajar pero sin paga :(. Pero eso no es lo triste, sino que dudo que pueda actualizar, NO DEJARE VOTADA LA HISTORIA, NO, JAMÁS HARÍA ESO. Lo que quiero decirles es que sólo podré actualizar una vez al mes, lo sé, lo sé, no quiero hacer esto, pero es lo más que puedo hacer, me la pasaré 14 horas fuera entre la uni y el Servicio. **

**Así que, si quieren seguir el avance de la historia, les recomiendo denle Follow o Fav, o bien, agreguenme en Facebook (mandenme mensaje para aceptar su invitación :)) o siganme en Twitter ahí publico los links cuando actualizo, mi FB y Twitter están en mi perfil. Espero no perderlas como lectoras por esto y contar con su apoyo, sólo serán cuatro meses, despúes regresaré a la normalidad. En verdad espero comprendan y no avandonen este barco que a penas empieza el viaje ;)**


End file.
